Digimon: Death of Akume
by Julian Alexander
Summary: A new Digidestined is discovered, chaos ensues. [Set in season 02][Rated PG13 just to be safe][Old work, just now uploaded][NOT a Self insertion fic. -.-]
1. Preface

Digimon: Death of Akume

Preface

The prophecy:

Kari of the Kahn shall be the downfall of her brother.  
When the younger has fallen, the wall of fire shall open to reveal the greatest enemy.  
When the venom has been spat, the world shall send a new foe.  
This foe shall reveal the crests of the youngest group, and one shall die.  
The death will seal fait's door with ice, and the group will break.  
When they come together, life will live again and take the throne.  
So says the Mystic Kahn Queen Prophecy. 

  
  
Will it come true?  
Read on and you will find out.   
This is   
Digimon; Death of Akume

Author's Notes: I know this is far from my best work, but this was the very first chapter (and so far the _only_ chapter story) that I have completed. That being, it is a significant work, and even if it IS poorly written, I'm proud of it. ^-^ I'm thinking of doing a rewrite, so if I get reviews that like the plotline, I may go about revamping this old model T. :P


	2. A Reason For Revenge

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 1: A reason for Revenge

A blond girl ran down a school hall at the end of the day, her eyes full of tears. She ran to her bus and sat near the front, where no one would hear her cry. Another girl, this one with dark brown hair and a Kahn symbol necklace sat down in the seat behind the other girl.  
  
"Akume, what's wrong?" The brunet asked the other high school girl as the bus began to move.  
  
"He dumped me." She said between a sob and a sniffle.  
  
"He what?" The brunet asked.  
  
"Tai dumped me." She said sadly, still crying.  
  
"Oh, Amy, he was a jerk anyway. Remember how we always made fun of him last year?" The other girl asked her.   
  
"Sokkia, please don't call me Amy. You know how I hate following those 'American fads'." Akume asked Sokkia.   
  
"Only if you agree to call me Sam." Sokkia said, knowing her friend wouldn't comply.  
  
"Fine," Akume said with a sigh, "You can call me Amy."   
  
"Does that mean me, too?" A freshman asked Akume.  
  
"Get lost, you little pip-squeak!" She yelled at the boy.  
  
"Not in to American fads, huh?" Sokkia asked.  
  
"Leave me alone, Sam." Amy said, putting her face back in her hands. Sokkia was hurt, Akume had never said anything like that to her before. Sokkia vaguely noticed it was her stop.  
  
"I can't stay any longer anyway. See ya!" Sokkia said as she got off the bus and faked a cheerful mood.  
  
***

  
Akume walked into her room and shut the door. She pulled out the blade she had taken from a disposable razor. This one was especially sharp and never used.  
  
'So much for not being into American fads' Akume thought with a grim laugh. She pulled up the arm of she school uniform and slashed the blade across her wrist. She almost didn't feel the pain of the cut. She looked down at the cut. It was just starting to bleed. She caught the blood with a few tissues and wiped the wound clean. She still felt overwhelmed.  
  
'That's odd.' She thought, 'That usually takes the pain away. I should feel better now, but I don't. Maybe something's wrong.' She looked at the blade, then down at her wrist and at the blade again. She put a small bandage over her cut and sat out in the den. Her parents never seemed to disturb her in the den. She couldn't stop thinking about Tai, Tai and Sokkia. She saw the image again.  
  
~Flashback~  
Sokkia ran up to Tai and was talking giddily to him. Just as she was about to leave, she quickly gave Tai a peck on the cheek and ran off down the hall to her next class. Tai stood there with wide eyes for a moment. Then he laughed and blushed with his hand behind his head.  
~Flashback~  
  
'How could Sokkia do that to me? After I had just told her I was going out with Tai?' Akume thought to herself. 'I can't stand it any longer. I'm going to the bridge.' She thought. She went to her room and wrote a note. To keep her parents from finding it to quickly, Akume hid the note under her pillow. She then left into the warm autumn air heading to the bridge.  
  
***  
  
Sokkia had decided to go sit at the bridge, her spot to be alone. She had just sat down when she saw a figure on the other end of the bridge. Sokkia went to see who else had come to the bridge. When she was close enough, she saw it was Akume.   
  
'What would Akume be doing at the bridge?' Sokkia asked herself. Just then she saw Akume hoist herself over the railing and was now standing on the precariously short ledge.   
  
"Akume! No! Don't do it!" Sokkia yelled to her friend. Akume turned to look at the other girl.   
  
" Good bye." Akume said, then she jumped off the ledge. Without thinking Sokkia jumped over the railing and off the bridge after her friend who could not swim. Sokkia hit the freezing water and nearly couldn't move. Then her adrenaline kicked in and she swam under the surface to retrieve her friend. After a few dives, Sokkia grabbed the collar of Akume's shirt and pulled her to the surface. Sokkia swam back to the shore with her friend in tow. When Sokkia got to the shore, she pulled her friend up with her and upon noticing Akume was not breathing, started CPR as someone who was passing by came down and told Sokkia he had called an ambulance. Sokkia let the stranger take over with the CPR as she rested on the ground and hypothermia set in. When the medics got there, they pronounced Akume dead ant took Sokkia to the hospital for treatment of hypothermia. Sokkia cried the whole way, repeating over and over the words, 'I tried to save her.'  
  
***

  
'Tai did this.' Sokkia thought in her room at the hospital a few days later. 'Tai killed Akume. Now Tai must pay.'   
  
"Mark my words, Taichi Kamiya, you will pay." Sokkia whispered as she looked out her window. "You will pay."  
  
***

  
When Sokkia came back to school, she now acted much tougher, especially to Tai.  
  
"Hi, Sokkia!" Tai said to her as he saw her coming down the hall to class.  
  
"Leave me alone, Taichi." She said and Tai just looked at her in curiosity. Sokkia was about to touch home in Tai's life, and Tai would be oblivious to her whole plan until she unleashed it upon him. Sokkia stepped into the computer lab and found who she was looking for.  
  
"Where can I sign up to be in computer club?" She asked harshly.  
  
"You can sigh up over there on that sheet of paper." The boy told her as he continued to type. He hadn't changed since Myotismon came. Sokkia signed up for the club and was about to go to class, when the boy looked up to her. Now she would put her plan into action. She nearly gasped as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"The next meeting is tonight." The boy told her.   
  
"Hey, I, I need to tell you something." Sokkia said with a false apprehension in her voice.  
  
"Yes?" The boy asked her  
  
"I, well, I, I like you, Izzy." Sokkia said, "No, that's the wrong word. I love you, Izzy." She said, emphasizing the word love.   
  
  



	3. Rage

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 2: Rage

"You, what?" Izzy asked Sokkia.  
  
"I, I love you, Izzy." She replied to the boy  
  
"W, When," Izzy stuttered, "How, how did you know?"  
  
"How did I know what?" Sokkia asked the boy, she honestly had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"How did you know I've had a crush on you?" He asked her  
  
"You what?" Sokkia asked in surprise, 'This makes matters even easier.' She thought to herself as she slightly redefined the plan. "You like me?"   
  
"No, that was last year. This year I love you." Izzy said, emphasizing the word love. "Sokkia, will you go out with me?" Izzy asked her in a very kind voice.  
  
"Yes, yes I will, Izzy." She replied. 'Poor boy, he's so sweet. It'll be hard to break his heart. Oh, well. Revenge usually costs a couple of friends.' She thought as her plan began to take action. She and Izzy embraced in a hug. She felt something in that hug. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she liked it. Right then, that was all that mattered. She allowed a tear to fall from her eye as a tribute to her dead friend. It would be the last tear she allowed to fall for a few weeks.  
  
***

  
"Izzy, sweetheart, do we have to go with them again?" Sokkia asked him. "I wanted to be alone for a little while." Sokkia added in a seductive voice. It had been two months since Akume had died, and the Emperor was still at large.  
  
"I wish we could, but the Digiworld is a dangerous place and there is safety in numbers." Izzy replied.  
  
"Let me guess, Tai said it." Sokkia said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Actually, no. Gatomon did." He replied patiently. Izzy knew Sokkia didn't like Tai, and that right after Akume died, she blamed Tai for the death. Little did he know she still did.   
  
Sokkia had accidentally stumbled upon Izzy's secret of being a Digidestined, even though she had already known. She had accidentally been transported with them to the secret world. Then the questions came and the hate was exposed.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Sokkia! How did you get here?" Izzy had asked immediately.  
  
"I don't know how I got here. All I know is I went through that computer monitor and ended up here." She had replied.   
  
"How could she have gotten here without a Digivice?" Tai had asked.  
  
"I don't suppose you'd remember Myotismon, now would you?" Sokkia had asked him  
  
"What? Myotismon? What does he have to do with this?" Tai asked her.  
  
"Well, maybe, just maybe, I was one of the girls he bit, and maybe, just maybe, that's what transported me here. My link with the Digiworld." Sokkia replied with heavy sarcasm and angry eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, Sokkia?" Izzy asked her softly.  
  
"It was his fault. He dumped her earlier that day." She said with a deep hatred in her voice.  
  
"He couldn't have known it would have had that effect." Izzy said as calmly as he could under the circumstances. Tai was oblivious that Sokkia was talking about Akume's death. Sokkia was about ready to throw her plan out the window and just rip his throat out. Right there, right then. Sokkia began to try and charge him, but his friend Matt had tackled her before she could reach him. Matt held her down until she had regained control of herself. She whipped out a false apology and left with Izzy to talk about what had happened.  
~Flashback~  
  
They had talked a long time that day and Izzy thought that Sokkia had genuinely apologized for the incident and forgiven Tai, and that now she was just annoyed by him. He didn't know how wrong he was.  
  
"Alright, I guess I could go along with you. Again." Sokkia said, tired of arguing. She was saving that for the Digimon Emperor. He had remade her plan to a much simpler form. Now all she needed was for him to capture her.  
  
They went to the computer room at the school and met the others. Then they went to the Digiworld for a picnic. Everyone had come, Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, Matt, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Sokkia, Tai, and even Mimi who was visiting from America.   
  
They had just gotten the food out on the blanket when the Digimon Emperor attacked. The Digidestined scattered and Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon Armor Digivolved. Now my chance would come. None of the other Digimon had arrived yet. The Emperor sent Leomon, Ogremon, Meramon, Centarumon, Unimon, and Phantomon. Most of which were normally peaceful Digimon.  
  
Within a matter of minuets, the battle had turned for the worse. Neferitymon and Pegasusmon had been cornered at a cliff just outside of the forest they had been picnicking in. Flamedramon was being straddled by Leomon, Digmon had been forced back to Armadillomon, and Halsamon had also been forced back to rookie level. Now was her time to work. She found a big stone and ran from the shrubs. Sokkia ran to where Meramon, Centarumon, and Ogremon had cornered Neferitymon and Pegasusmon. She heaved the stone and hit her mark, she had landed the stone right inside Centarumon's helmet. He backed away, startled. The other two Digimon turned and went after her. Ogremon caught up to her first and scooped her up. She pretended to fight him, but really it was all show. Seeing this, and the fact that the two Digimon that had been cornered were now turning the fight around, the Digimon Emperor decided to retreat while he still had a slightly upper hand. The Ogremon carried Sokkia from the battlefield.   
  
When they had gotten out of hearing range of the Digidestined, the Ogremon spoke to the Emperor.  
  
"Emperor, what shall I do with this girl?" Ogremon asked the ruler.  
  
"Take her to the prison." He replied coldly. Sokkia looked up at him.  
  
"Emperor, may I speak?" She asked the younger boy. He looked at her, curious.  
  
"I suppose so, if you stop when I say." He told her  
  
"Thank you, Emperor." Sokkia said to him, "I believe we both have a similar goal." The Emperor looked at her with interest. "You wish to conquer the Digiworld. I wish to have revenge against a Digidestined."   
  
"How does that qualify as a common goal?" The Emperor asked the captive girl.  
  
"The Digidestined I wish to have revenge on stands up against you. The younger girl, Kari, her big brother, Tai Kamiya is the one I wish to see suffer. The leader of the younger group, Davis, looks up to Tai. Those two people won't accept the fact that Tai is a murderer, and I was a witness to his crime." Sokkia told the Emperor, the fire of hate enveloping her heart till she had almost no kindness left. "Now I wish to make Tai pay." Sokkia bowed her head to the Emperor.  
  
"Interesting, but how do I know this is not a bluff or an escape attempt?" The other boy asked her.  
  
"Put Tai in front of me. I'll tear him apart with my bare hands, or I'll at least try my best to." Sokkia looked up at the Emperor, studying his features. "Wait a minuet, Ken? Is that you?" She asked him.  
  
"So they didn't tell you who I am." Ken replied.  
  
"I am honored even further to be in the presence of someone so great, brother." Sokkia said. Ken looked at her curiously.  
  



	4. The Ring

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 3: The Ring

"What did you just call me?" The Emperor asked Sokkia  
  
"I called you what you are, Ken. You are my brother." She replied, no feeling in her voice.  
  
"I have no sisters. I only have one older brother, and he is an idiot." Ken replied.  
  
"I know, Ken. Why do you think you are the smartest one in your family? Why do you have black hair while neither of you parents do? I know why. You were adopted. Just like me. I'll tell you the story, if you like." She replied smugly, although still being held captive by the Ogremon.  
  
Just then they arrived at the prison.  
  
"Not just yet, Sokkia." Ken said to her, then to the Ogremon, "Knock her out." Before Sokkia could protest, an Ogremon fist came down on her head, knocking her out cold. "Bring her here, I have a special place for her." The Emperor said with an evil laugh.  
  
***  
  
Sokkia awakened to a dark cell, her face was covered in dirt, and her clothes in Digi-sludge.   
  
'Where's Akume?' Was her first thought. She was incredibly loyal to her friend. When she remembered what Tai had done, Sokkia let loose a howl of anguish and hatred. Only then did she realize she was chained to a wall by her wrists and ankles. She looked out at the doorway to the cell. A face was looking in at her, Ken's face.  
  
"Ken." She said loudly. He gave a cackling laugh.  
  
"I take it you don't like the accommodations, judging by that howl." Ken said to her. Sokkia didn't answer him, she just stared at the little Digimon behind him. The small Digimon backed off, frightened by her evil glare. Ken noticed and took note of this. If she wasn't his sister, she was doing a very good acting job.  
  
"I want you to tell me that story now." Ken said to her. Sokkia nodded her head and began.  
  
"Long ago, when you were just a newborn baby, our mother and father were taking us on a long trip and we were headed for the airport. It was very stormy and our flight had been canceled until the next day. We were on our way home and we were on a rural road to avoid traffic. There was no one around for a half mile. The rain had picked up and visibility was zero. When we saw a dip ahead sign, we didn't think much of it, but when we got to the dip," Sokkia stopped and closed her eyes, a pair of tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Continue." The Emperor ordered coldly.  
  
"When we got to the dip, the car fell down into a four foot deep hole. The road had washed away. Our parents were stuck in the front seats, their buckles tangled, as the water began to come in. They told us not to be scared and told me to get out of the car and get help. They said to take you with me. I did what they said and ran for as long as I could with you in my arms. When I finally go to the nearest house, the people there called the police and paramedics. They told me to take them to where the car had crashed. When I did, the entire front of the cabin had filled with water and our parents had drowned. The police took us to a foster home until we were adopted. You were adopted by the ichijojies. I was adopted by the Tachikawas." Sokkia finished her story.  
  
"That still does not prove that you are my sister." Ken replied.  
  
"You should have a small ring. Inscribed upon it should be the words 'Eternal Intelligence'." She said to the boy.  
  
"How did you know about the ring?" He asked as he pulled it out from under his shirt, he had put it on a black cord and wore it around his neck.   
  
"Because I have one, too. Mother gave them to us the day we each came home from the hospital." She replied.  
  
"If you really are my sister, where is your ring?" He asked her.  
  
"Look at the ring finger on my left hand." She replied. Ken cautiously came over as Sokkia turned her hand in the cuff. He saw it was the same ring. He slipped it off her finger.  
  
"Be careful with that. You don't know how to harness the power yet." Sokkia warned her brother. Ken read the inscription.  
  
"Eternal Intelligence." He said as Sokkia gasped.  
  
"No." She whispered. Ken looked up at her.  
  
"What is it?" He asked her.  
  
"You read the inscription. Now I am one step closer to the center ring." She replied. Ken looked down at the symbol on her ring, then his ring.  
  
"What happens when the little dot makes it to the center?" Ken asked, unusually calm and obedient, almost like a small child.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think it will be anything good. I was just about to read what it meant when it was time to leave with Izzy for the picnic." She replied.   
  
"Oh." He replied simply. Sokkia smiled softly, he had accidentally cast a tranquility spell on himself. She saw him make all the right moves.   
  
"Give me my ring back, Ken." She said kindly. He gently slipped the ring back on her finger. Sokkia closed her eyes and concentrated on the ring. She reversed the spell on Ken. He never even knew he was under a spell.  
  
"How did you know it was me though?" Ken asked, still rather mellow.  
  
"I saw the soccer tournaments on TV once and your shirt flew up, revealing the ring to anyone who was paying enough attention." Sokkia replied  
  
"I see. So, sister. Will you fight by my side?" He asked her. He now knew she was telling the truth beyond a shadow of a doubt.  
  
"I have a few conditions on that. I will only directly attack Tai and Kari. I am willing to capture any of the Digidestined for ransom. Once I destroy Tai, I will no longer fight with or against you." Sokkia said, laying it all out flat in the Emperor's face. Ken thought about all of this.   
  
"Agreed." He said, then set her free.  
  
"Yuck." She said as she looked down at the Digi-sludge. The Emperor looked down.   
  
"I agree. Let's get you some better clothes and have these cleaned." He said as he lead her out of the cell and down the corridor.   
  
He took her to his room. He had just moved to the Digiworld full time. He pulled out an extra suite. He saw that it was to small so he went to a computer screen and typed in a program. Sokkia walked over to her brother. She looked over his shoulder and at the screen.  
  
"That's a nice suite." She said to him.  
  
"Just add the cape, and… Done!" He said and hit one last button on the computer. The suite he had just constructed appeared in front of Sokkia. "There, now I'll leave so you can put this on. I programmed your Digivice to automatically upload this outfit when you enter the Digiworld."  
  
"Um, one problem with that last one. I don't have a Digivice." Sokkia told him.   
  
"What? Wait, I'll see if I can find it." Ken said as he returned to the computer. "Wormmon, take my sister to another room to get changed. When she's done, bring her back here."  
  
"Yes, Master." The small Digimon said and lead Sokkia to another room. Sokkia changed and came out in the stylish new outfit. She returned to where the Emperor was.  
  
"Found it." He said "Give me your hand." He commanded. Sokkia did as her brother said. He looked at her hand and hit a key on the computer keyboard. Then a Digivice appeared out of Sokkia's hand.  
  
"What just happened to me?" Sokkia asked, near fainting.  
  
"The Digivice had malfunctioned and was infused into your hand when you entered Digiworld for the first time." Ken told her. "The Digivice had gotten stuck in the portal between the two worlds."   
  
"Oh, that makes sense." Sokkia replied, holding the dark purple Digivice. "When do we attack?"   
  
"Eager for battle, huh?" Ken asked his sister. "First you need a new name. One for the other Digidestined to call you. They already found out my real name."  
  
"How about the Digimon General?" Asked Sokkia  
  
"That's good. The Digimon General. Very nice. It will do fine. Now, let's give your introduction." Ken said  
  
"Just one question, How long have I been here for?" Sokkia asked.  
  
"You stayed overnight." He replied. The two Digidestined walked to the arena together to pick out a few fighters for the battle.  
  



	5. The Search For Tai

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 4: The Search for Tai

A crashing sound in the woods warned the Digidestined kids about the coming attack. They turned to face their foe, who they thought would be the Digimon Emperor, Ken Ichijoji. When the attacker arrived on a Unimon, the Digidestined yelled out in surprise.  
  
"Unless the Digimon Emperor started cross dressing, I don't think that's him." Davis said in awe.  
  
"Silence, fool! My brother would never cross dress!" said the enraged figure above them. "I am the Digimon General, and you fall on your knees to my brother!" With that, the Unimon she was riding upon aimed a Horn Buster right at the other kids' heads. The ducked on their knees as the Emperor came forward with a laugh.  
  
"Well, sister, you have done well. They are finally bowing to me." The Emperor laughed as they got up. "Let's go!" He yelled, and a whole swarm of Digital Ants overcame the Digidestined before their Digimon could ArmorDigivolve.  
  
"It really is a pity Tai couldn't be here." The General said with laugh. "He would have enjoyed this very much."   
  
"Sokkia?" Izzy said, "Is that you?"  
  
"It couldn't be. Why would Sokkia want to harm my brother? Sokkia had forgiven him." Kari said  
  
"It can, and it is!" Sokkia yelled at the younger girl. Sokkia took off her glasses and showed her face. "Let's get out of here." The General yelled, and the ants began dragging the captured Digidestined to the prison.  
  
  
  
When they had gotten back to the prison, the General had supervised the chaining up of the Digidestined and their Digimon. Sokkia walked down the line of prisoners. She stopped at the end of the line to make an announcement.   
  
"I need to release one of you to go tell Tai to come here, to the prison. Now, who do I pick? Any suggestions?" Sokkia asked them, taunting them with freedom. None of the Digidestined spoke up. "None? Hmm, I guess I'll just have to pick myself." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Wait!" Davis yelled, "Let Kari go." Kari was the first in line.  
  
"Hmm, good suggestion Davis, but I'm afraid she just won't do." Sokkia replied, "You see, she has to much strategic value to let go." Sokkia stepped down the line, passing over Gatomon, to Yolei.   
  
"Yolei. The Digi-egg of Love, correct?" The general asked. Yolei nodded her head. "Well, there's an old saying, Love conquers all. I can't allow myself to be conquered, now can I?" The General said as she headed down the line once again, this time to Davis.  
  
"You're their leader, correct?" The General asked him, Davis nodded his head with a limit of defiance. "Two leaders don't usually get along very well, so perhaps you will be the one to go." Then she moved down the line to the next person, T.K..  
  
"T.K., hope, right?" T.K. nodded as the others had. "Perhaps you should go. Without hope, there would be no reason to live, right?" Sokkia laughed as she walked to Cody, the next one in line.  
  
"We can't have someone smart out there to think up a plan against me, now can we?" Sokkia moved down one more to the final person, Izzy.  
  
"Izzy, dearest, you're to smart for yourself. You should learn to cap that curiosity of yours. Maybe I'll let Vadamon have a go at it." She said to him.  
  
"He already tried. Tried and failed." Izzy said with great defiance.   
  
Sokkia leaned over to Izzy's face. She held it in place with her hands as she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. He relaxed, going limp in the cuffs that bound him to the wall. Sokkia broke away with a smile.   
  
"I think I might have really gotten to like you, Izzy. To bad my plan fell together sooner, huh?" She said to him with a cruel laugh. She saw he was hurt by this, and so she smiled.   
  
"You, you were using me." He said in a quiet voice. Not really believing it.  
  
"Yes, Izzy, I was. I only went out with you because you were very close to two special people. The one I truly hate, and the one I truly love." Sokkia said to him. She noted the reactions of the two boys she was still deciding on. She saw that T.K. was shocked and Davis was angry. "I have made my decision. T.K. is the one who will go fetch Tai." Sokkia went up to T.K. she bent over and whispered in his ear.  
  
"You are to go directly to the real world, get Tai and bring him back here immediately. Patamon will stay here. Understand?" Sokkia had whispered in T.K.'s ear. T.K. had nodded and was released.  
  
"Hurry back T.K., your friends' lives depend on it. Especially Kari's." Sokkia yelled, then laughed at the younger boy's fear.  
  



	6. I'm Sorry

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 5: I'm Sorry

T.K. ran back into the prison coliseum just as the General raised a knife to Kari's throat. Kari pushed herself as far back into the wall as she could, fearing for her life.  
  
"Kari!" Both Tai and T.K. exclaimed at the same time. The General held the knife lightly against Kari's throat as the General turned to look at Tai.  
  
"I see T.K. brought you here like a good little boy." The General said to Tai with a laugh. "T.K., get back in your cuffs." She ordered. T.K. did as she said, fearful for Kari's life. "You can step into yours now, also." The General said to Tai. Tai, seeing his sister was in danger, decided to make a deal.  
  
"I'll get into your cuffs if you let the other Digidestined go." Tai said to Sokkia, the Digimon General.  
  
"Fine. Get in the cuffs, then I'll let them go." Sokkia replied.  
  
"How do I know that you're not lying?" Tai asked her.  
  
"Because I've had enough patience not to slit your sister's throat yet." The General replied with a sneer. Tai then obediently stepped up to let the cuffs hold him prisoner. The cuffs closed around Tai's wrists and ankles.  
  
"Now, let them go." Tai demanded.  
  
"As you wish." Sokkia replied simply. The cuffs around the other children released as Sokkia stepped away from Kari.   
  
"What about the Digimon?" Tai asked.  
  
"You never said anything about Digimon, Tai. Only Digidestined." Sokkia laughed at Tai's worry. "You children, get out of here before I decide to go back on my promise." Sokkia yelled at the released Digidestined. They all ran from the coliseum as fast as they could. Sokkia had the Digimon transferred to separate cells with extra guards.  
  
Sokkia walked up to Tai as he looked at her for a sign of emotion.  
  
"Tai," The General began softly, "I, I just feel so angry, I didn't know what to do with myself. Now I'm in so deep that I don't think anything could save me." Sokkia softly said the words, trying to outwit Tai.  
  
"That's not true. No matter how bad things get, there's always hope." Tai said softly to her. "I believe you can get yourself out of this."  
  
"Do you really think so?" She asked, letting a few tears loose for Tai to see.  
  
"I know so." He simply replied.  
  
"But it's so hard." Sokkia said, letting out a sob. She threw herself against Tai, hugging him with fake care. Then she drew a hand back and punched him in the stomach. Tai had not been expecting this and he bent over as far as he could, in pain. Sokkia took a few steps back.  
  
"Never trust pure evil." Sokkia said, wiping her eyes dry. She stepped back up to Tai and gave him a hard punch in the eye. Just then Kari ran back into the coliseum.   
  
"Please, stop hurting my brother!" She begged, running up to the General. Sokkia prepared for a surprise attack.  
  
"Stay out of this, little girl." Sokkia said to Kari.  
  
"What are you doing?" The Emperor asked as he walked from the shadows.  
  
"I am trying to get my revenge, brother." Sokkia replied, not taking her eyes off Kari. Sokkia expected an attack, but not from the direction it came from. Sokkia was knocked into Kari, then down to the ground from the kick. Ken had attacked her. Her own brother. Sokkia got up off of Kari.  
  
"Kari, are you okay?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.   
  
Sokkia stood to face her brother, preparing for the next attack. Ken rushed at her with the speed he used in Soccer. He made a hard blow to Sokkia's stomach. Sokkia doubled over in pain, paralyzed by its intensity. Her brother dragged her up as Kari was pulled away by Davis. The Emperor put her in a set of the wall cuffs. Her head hung low as she moaned in pain.  
  
"Why, Ken?" Sokkia asked her brother, her voice weak from pain.  
  
"Because I no longer need you." The Emperor came forward and tore Sokkia's glasses off. "You are no longer a ruler in this world." He said with a laugh, then he left the two alone. Tai looked over at Sokkia. He saw a few tears drip from her face.  
  
"Sokkia." He said gently. "Sokkia, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?" Sokkia asked, still cold.  
  
"I'm sorry for a lot of things, but mostly I'm sorry that Akume died, that you decided to become evil, that you were hurt." Tai said, genuinely sorry.  
  
"Why are you saying this to me, Tai?" Sokkia asked, "Are you trying to get to me? Like you did Akume?"  
  
"I never tried to get to Akume. I tried to break off with her slowly, so it wouldn't hurt her so bad. What happened was she confronted me, asking if I was slowly breaking up with her. So I told her the truth, I said yes. Then she just ran away down the hall." Tai said.  
  
"So, it wasn't your fault?" Sokkia asked him  
  
"It wasn't anyone's fault. It was Akume's decision." Tai said to her.  
  
"Tai," Sokkia said, crying once more, only this time she let him hear her. "I'm sorry I tried to attack you, my anger just overpowered me." She said to him, sobbing loudly now. "Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I can, Sokkia. What kind of a person would I be if I didn't?" Tai said kindly.  
  
"Thank you, Tai." Sokkia said. This time she really had turned good. Sokkia lifted her face and looked at Tai, allowing him to see she was telling the truth by the tears streaking her face.  
  
"No problem." He replied very gently. The Emperor then appeared.  
  
"How very touching." He said with a laugh. Both Sokkia and Tai gasped. "I'm letting you go, for now, Tai. I want to have some personal time with my dear sister." Tai's cuffs opened and he fell to the ground. Tai got up and stood beside Sokkia.  
  
"I won't leave her alone with you!" He said to the Emperor defiantly.   
  
"And what can you do to me?" Ken asked coldly.  
  
"I can't do much, but it's better than nothing." Tai said. The two boys starred at each other, the tension building. Sokkia knew if she didn't do something, they would have a fist fight.  
  
"Tai, come here a moment." Sokkia called to Tai. He backed carefully away to where Sokkia was chained on the wall. "Tai," Sokkia whispered in his ear, "You need to round up the other Digidestined and their Digimon, then rescue the rest of the Digimon. They will need your help, you must go." She told him, then Ken began advancing on Tai. Sokkia whispered a warning, "Tai, look out when you turn around Ken is almost on you." Tai quickly turned around and blocked a blow from Ken.  
  
"You're not the only black belt around here, ya know." Tai said. Tai gave Sokkia one last caring look, then took off at a full speed run into the brush. Sokkia was relieved to see that Ken did not try to follow Tai. The Emperor stepped up to where Sokkia was being held and took her Digivice.  
  
"So, you are no longer evil. Are you sure?" The Emperor asked his prisoner and sister, Sokkia.   
  
"Yes, I am sure. I am no longer scum, like you, Ken." Sokkia said as she glared at her younger brother.  
  
"Let's see if Gatomon believes you." The Emperor said as a Leomon came forward. Sokkia's cuffs released and Leomon grabbed her. Leomon took her to Gatomon's cell.   
  



	7. The End of The General

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 6: The End of the General

Leomon threw Sokkia into Gatomon's cell. She landed with a thud. She moaned in pain as the cell door closed behind her. She looked up and saw a pair of yellow eyes starring at her as she lifted her head. Suddenly the eyes narrowed and a claw shot out from the dark, striking Sokkia's cheek. Sokkia covered her cheek with a hand as the eyes revealed their owner. It was Gatomon.  
  
"You're bleeding." The cat like Digimon said with a sneer. Sokkia removed her hand from her cheek, looking at the blood on her hand. "You shouldn't mess with the Digidestined, girl. They have very loyal and powerful friends. You threatened Kari, now you will pay." Gatomon advanced toward Sokkia. Sokkia didn't move. "What's wrong, to scared to move?" Gatomon taunted.  
  
"Would you do this if Kari were around?" Sokkia asked, "I don't think so. She wouldn't let you. For all you know I could be Sokkia's twin sister." Sokkia wanted to make the Digimon think about what it was doing. Then maybe she could reason with it. Gatomon gave it a thought, though her expression never changed.   
  
"What do you want to say, Sokkia?" Gatomon asked her coldly. Sokkia sat up.  
  
"I want to tell you I'm no longer the Digimon General. Tai showed me it wasn't his fault. It was Akume's decision, not his. I also want to say that I am sorry for threatening Kari and will never harm her intentionally from this day forward. The same goes for Tai and the rest of the Digidestined." Sokkia said as she finished up the short speech. She hoped Gatomon would understand.  
  
"How can I be sure?" Gatomon asked Sokkia.  
  
"There is no way you can be completely sure unless you can see into my mind." Sokkia replied.  
  
"Good answer. What are you wearing around your neck?" Gatomon asked, still a little suspicious.  
  
"That's my Kahn. It's the Egyptian symbol of life. Wait, that's how you can be sure! I forgot that if you look through it you can see if a person is evil. If they are, or have any evil intentions they have a black light surrounding them. If they are pure, they have a white light. Those who are nether have no light. I will most likely have no light, after what I did." Sokkia said to Gatomon. Sokkia handed the Kahn to Gatomon. Gatomon squinted and looked through it at Sokkia. Suddenly Gatomon's eyes went wide. She looked at her own paw through the Kahn and saw a white light around it. She handed the Kahn back to Sokkia.  
  
"That is a magical necklace, that's for sure, but I don't know what to make of what it showed me." Gatomon said to Sokkia.  
  
"What did you see?" Sokkia asked the Digimon  
  
"I saw Kari. You were Kari in the Kahn. She was in the same position, but it was Kari, not you." Gatomon replied, confused.  
  
"I have no idea what that could mean." Sokkia said, puzzled. "I'll have to look into it if I can get back to the real world." The two prisoners spent the night snuggled up against each other for warmth.   
  
As the sun rose the next morning, the door to the cell opened revealing the Emperor and Leomon. Sokkia stood up.  
  
"Do you miss me already, brother?" Sokkia said sarcastically. Gatomon came a few steps closer.  
  
"It is time to be bait." He replied, "I'm going fishing for Digidestined, and you're my lour." He laughed at his lame joke. Gatomon stepped in front of Sokkia protectively.  
  
"She's not going anywhere with you, Ken." Gatomon said to the Emperor.  
  
"Big mistake, little kitty. Leomon, show this kitten what a real lion can do!" The Emperor said and Leomon attacked, blowing out the back wall as Gatomon and Sokkia dogged his 'Fist of the Beast King' attack.  
  
"Gatomon, run for the back wall!" Sokkia yelled to the small Digimon just as she launched her attack.  
  
"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon yelled as she landed a punch on Leomon's face, knocking him down. "I'm coming!" Gatomon yelled and ran to the back of the cell where Sokkia was waiting. When Gatomon got there, they both ran out of the prison and into the woods. After a few minuets of running, Gatomon stopped.  
  
"What's wrong, Gatomon?" Sokkia asked between panting for air.  
  
"Nothing, they aren't following us." Gatomon replied with a smile.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sokkia asked, worried.  
  
"Hey, evil knows evil. Even after changing to good." Gatomon replied.  
  
"Huh? I don't understand what you're saying. I mean, I know what it means, I just don't know how it pertains to you." Sokkia said in that sophisticated was of hers.  
  
"You don't know?" Gatomon asked. Sokkia shook her head as the two began walking as they talked. "I used to work for Myotismon. I was evil, but then I met Kari, the one I was sent to protect. When I discovered I was the eighth Digimon, I became good." Gatomon explained.  
  
"I understand now, thank you, Gatomon." Sokkia said. The two walked in silence for a long time, then Gatomon heard something. Gatomon shushed Sokkia as Gatomon peered out of the brush. Gatomon signaled Sokkia to stay where she was, Sokkia nodded her head in response. Gatomon left into the clearing. All Sokkia could hear was the initial shout, then an occasional word or so.  
  
"Gatomon!" Sokkia heard Kari yell. Sokkia knew she was telling the rest of the group she was good again.  
  
"...good now?" Yolei had asked.  
  
"... can...her?" Cody had asked.  
  
"Of course we can." She had heard Tai clearly. Sokkia saw his face in her mind and she smiled.  
  
"You can come out now, Sokkia!" Gatomon yelled right after Tai's comment. Sokkia slowly emerged from the brush. She walked up to the group, her face like stone as she looked at each of the Digidestined who were there. Her eyes passed over Cody, Yolei, Davis, T.K., Izzy, then Kari. When Sokkia looked at Kari, her eyes softened. Next she looked at Tai, when she did this she completely let her guard down. She went up to Tai, who now had Agumon with him. Agumon protectively stepped in front of Tai. Sokkia squatted down to look Agumon in the eye.  
  
"Agumon," She said softly. "I am not going to hurt your friend, Tai. The only way I will ever do that again is by accident. That, or it is beyond my control." Sokkia said to the dinosaur like Digimon. He stepped aside, still watching her closely. Sokkia stood back up. Tai stepped forward and embraced Sokkia in a hug. She gladly returned this gesture, allowing a tear to drop from her eye. Sokkia walked over to Izzy after she broke away from the hug.  
  
"Izzy, I know I hurt you, and I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have been angry in the first place. I know it will be hard to do, but, could you please forgive me?" Sokkia asked him, her head bowed in shame as she let her tears flow freely. Izzy turned her face up to look at him.  
  
"Yes, you did hurt me, Sokkia. You hurt me where it hurts the most. But I'm glad you became good once again. I can forgive you, Sokkia. On one condition. You never do this to anyone else." Izzy said to her in a kind yet stern voice.  
  
"I think I can manage that." Sokkia said with a smile. "Thank you, Izzy." Sokkia walked over to Kari.   
  
"I'm sorry about holding that knife up to your throat, and threatening to kill you." Sokkia said to the younger girl.  
  
"It's alright, we all make mistakes." Kari replied. Sokkia smiled at her. "Although I am curious as to how you got those scratches on your face." Kari asked Sokkia.  
  
"Oh, I, uh, The Emperor sent a Gatomon with a dark ring to attack me. He had it give me this slash. That's all." Sokkia said, avoiding Kari's eyes.  
  
"Don't lie to her, Sokkia. I gave you that slash. I thought you were still evil, and I attacked you for attacking Kari." Gatomon said.  
  
"Is that true, Sokkia? Did Gatomon give you those slashes?" Kari asked her.  
  
"Well, yes." Sokkia said, "I just didn't want Gatomon to get in trouble. She protected me when we escaped the prison."  
  
"I see. Don't worry, she didn't know. She's not in trouble." Kari said. Sokkia smiled at the young girl once more.  
  
"What do you say we go rescue the rest of the Digimon." Sokkia said. They all nodded in agreement. The group was just about to set off when a Digimon appeared out of the bush. It looked like a dog's head, a small, fluffy dog's head. It began to jump towards Sokkia excitedly. Agumon and Gatomon stepped forward.  
  
"Don't come any closer." Gatomon said.  
  
"Do not worry, I am not an evil Digimon. I am Yapmon. I am here to protect Sokkia from the evil Digimon of this world!" The little dog head said. "She wears the Mystic Kahn, I was sent by Genni to protect the one with the Mystic Kahn. Genni e-mailed you to tell you." Izzy pulled out his computer.  
  
"Guys, he's for real. I have a message here from Genni saying he sent Yapmon. He also sent another prophecy."  
  



	8. The Rescue

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 7: The Rescue

"What does the prophecy say, Izzy?" Sokkia asked the shorter boy.   
  
"Well, it is rather odd, but go ahead and read it." Izzy said, then Sokkia read the message.  
  


Kari of the Kahn shall be the downfall of her brother.  
  
When the younger has fallen, the wall of fire shall open to reveal the greatest enemy.  
  
When the venom has been spat, the world shall send a new foe.  
  
This foe shall reveal the crests of the youngest group, and one shall die.  
  
The death will seal fait's door with ice, and the group will break.  
  
When they come together, life will live again and take the throne.  
  
So says the Mystic Kahn Queen Prophecy. 

  
  
  
Sokkia gasped.   
  
"Kari of the Kahn." Sokkia said thoughtfully. "Gatomon, do you think Kari of the Kahn could mean me?" Sokkia asked as Kari read the message. Kari gasped when she read the prophecy.  
  
"Yes, that sounds right. But what about that last line, 'So says the Mystic Kahn Queen Prophecy.' What could that mean?" Gatomon asked. Gatomon had read the prophecy before Sokkia had.   
  
"Beats me." Sokkia said. "Hey, Izzy, what does the rest of that e-mail say?" Sokkia asked him.  
  
"It just has a description of Yapmon. That little guy is it." Izzy replied. "He's still an In-Training Digimon."  
  
"You bet I am!" Yapmon said. Sokkia picked the small creature up and sat it on her shoulder. It grabbed on with a pair of talons.  
  
"You have talons?" Sokkia asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, are they hurting you" Yapmon asked her.  
  
"No, I was just surprised, that's all." Sokkia replied with a smile. Sokkia spoke to the group. "You guys, we need to rescue the rest of the Digimon, and if we're going to do that, we need to get the other Digidestined. Greymon, Kabuterimon, and Neferitymon may be strong, but they're not invincible." Sokkia said matter-of-factly. "I suggest someone goes back to get the others while the rest of us go get the Digimon. I suggest Davis, Cody, T.K., or Yolei go back. With Greymon, Kabuterimon, and Neferitymon here, getting the other Digimon will go a lot quicker." Sokkia suggested.  
  
"I agree," Tai said. "I think all four should go. If they are all making calls, the others will get there faster." Everyone nodded at Tai's suggestion. "Alright, everyone meet back at the TV in this area." Tai said, then Cody, Yolei, T.K., and Davis went through the Digi-port and back to the real world. Agumon, Tentomon, and Gatomon then Digivolved to Greymon, Kabuterimon, and Neferitymon. Izzy went on Kabuterimon to get Gomamon. Kari went on Neferitymon to get Togemon. Tai and Sokkia went on Greymon to get Garurumon and Biyomon.   
  
***  
  
An hour after they left, all the Digidestined were back at the TV. None of them had any problems. Mimi had even been able to come. As soon as the rest of the Digidestined had read the prophecy, they set out for the Emperor's prison. When they were nearing the prison, Sokkia spoke up.  
  
"Alright, we're getting real close to the prison now, and since I know the way around there best, I'll tell you where you need to be to pull this thing off. Davis, you're with Tai and Matt, you will be coming in at southern corner. T.K., you will be with Kari and Sora coming in at the northern corner. Cody, You're with Joe and Izzy coming in at the eastern corner. Yolei, you and Mimi are coming in at the western corner. I'm going in at the southwest wall. I need to get my Digivice back." Sokkia said, and everyone did as they were told. When Sokkia gave the signal over the Digivice, everyone attacked their respective corner. Sokkia climbed over the rubble of the fallen southwest wall. She had known it was a weak spot. Sokkia went to the center of the arena and spotted her brother. She went up and tried to tackle him from behind, but some sort of force field protected him from her. He turned and grabbed her, throwing her against a wall. Sokkia slowly got up. Just then a huge dust cloud enveloped the Emperor. When the dust cleared, he was surrounded by ArmorDigimon. The plan had been successful. Sokkia walked up to her brother with a stone face. She reached into his cape pocket and pulled her Digivice and computer out. Sokkia was very surprised that a force field didn't stop her. She walked out of the circle of Digimon.  
  
"You can do with him as you wish. I have no need to ever see him again. He is evil, and I do not wish to be tempted." Sokkia said as she left the arena with Yapmon. She heard the Emperor give a laugh, then heard a small explosion and she knew he had escaped. The other Digimon De-Digivolved back to rookie except for Greymon, Garurumon, and Togemon. Then the rest of the Digidestined caught up with her.  
  
"What happened back there, Sokkia?" Tai asked  
  
"Yeah, you seem pretty shaken up." Matt added.  
  
"The curse has been activated. I can not intentionally cause any physical harm to him. I tried to tackle him, but a force field stopped me." Sokkia replied. "I need to look into the curse better, and find out how this ring comes into play." Sokkia had then reached the Digi-port. "Let's go home. I have a lot of explaining to do." With that Sokkia held her Digivice up to the TV and was transported back to the computer lab.  
  
  



	9. A Secret Revealed

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 8: A Secret Revealed

Sokkia walked in the front door of her house, dreading what was to come.   
  
"I'm home." Sokkia said timidly as she headed straight for her room, hoping to avoid her father. She was hungry, but not so hungry that she was willing to be beaten before she could reach the food. Her father stepped out from the living room, drunk as a rat. He looked at her with anger in his eyes.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked her angrily.  
  
"I, I spent the night with the dogs." She lied, hoping her father hadn't checked the dog house while she had been gone. She sometimes slept with her two dogs to avoid her father's temper and beatings.  
  
"What about the night before that?" He asked, his speech slurred from the alcohol.   
  
"Same place." She replied, cringing.   
  
"Don't lie to me, girl. You weren't in the doghouse ether of those nights." Her father said as he raised a fist above his head to hit her. He brought the fist down and into her stomach. She doubled over in pain.  
  
"Please, stop!" Sokkia begged, but her father began kicking her. He didn't seem to care that her mother was watching. Sokkia knew her mother would do nothing. Her mother was just as frightened of that man as she was. Her father soon was bored and went back to the living room to have another beer. Sokkia's mother rushed up to Sokkia and helped her up. Sokkia limped to the kitchen to get some food, then she took the food to her room and didn't come out until early the next morning. When she finally did come out, she went to the bathroom to get ready for school, then she left for school, not saying a word to anyone.  
  
***  
  
It was lunch hour and Sokkia went outside for lunch. She sat under a blooming cherry tree with beautiful blossoms. She had been their for only a few minuets when Tai and the rest of the Digidestined that were in high school sat down with her. Mimi had already flown back to New York.  
  
"Hi, Sokkia. How's it going?" Matt asked her.  
  
"Okay, I guess, for my home life anyway." Sokkia replied. It really had been a rather mild beating and the limp had already gone away.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Tai asked her.  
  
"Nothing." Sokkia quickly replied. Just then, Sora dropped a book on Sokkia's leg by accident. Sokkia was wearing a long uniform skirt to hide the bruises. Sokkia cried out in pain. The book had hit a bruise.   
  
"Sorry! Are you okay, Sokkia?" Sora asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Sokkia replied, holding her leg and wincing. "I just have a little bruise there."   
  
"It doesn't sound very little to me." Joe said to her. "Let me take a look." Sokkia pulled her skirt up to where the worst bruise was, the one Sora had hit, it was just above the knee. Joe gasped. There were bruises all up and down her legs. "Sokkia, who has been doing this to you?" Joe asked her as the rest of the Digidestined gasped when they saw what had happened to her.  
  
"No one, I'm just clumsy, that's all." Sokkia replied quickly.  
  
"Sokkia, I know you're not that clumsy. Someone's been beating you. Now tell me who it was." Joe demanded sternly, yet with care in his voice.  
  
"M, my father." Sokkia replied quietly, ashamed of her father. Joe nodded his head.  
  
"We should call the police." Joe replied.  
  
"No, please don't. He's got good friends in high places and when he gets out of jail, he'll come and kill me. I know he will. He almost did once. He choked me till I passed out. The only reason I survived was because he thought I was dead when I passed out." Sokkia replied, begging them not to do anything about her father.  
  
"He tried to kill you?" Izzy asked. "This guy is really bad news. You need to get out of their, and fast." He said to her.   
  
"I've tried, but no one I know is willing to stand up to him without the police getting involved." Sokkia said. "My father is a very big man, and it's all muscle."   
  
"What's his first name?" Tai asked.  
  
"Bradley. Bradley Tachikawa." Sokkia replied.  
  
"Him? Wasn't he arrested for beating his wife once?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes, his first wife. My mother is his second. His first wife was murdered. They never found out who did it, but I can tell you it was him. He probably did it because she was the one who had him arrested." Sokkia replied. "That's why I don't want the cops involved, he's a cold blooded murderer."  
  
"Do you think you would be able to stay over at our houses?" Tai asked.   
  
"I could get my mom to let me, but I might not be able to if my dad doesn't buy my story about why. He probably will though." Sokkia replied.  
  
"Good, because the more you stay away from there, the less opportunities he has to hurt you." Tai replied. After that day and for the next month, Sokkia was staying at one of their houses 6 out of 7 days a week. During that time, Sokkia became very close to Sora and Kari. They were like sisters to her. She also got very close to Joe, she was beginning to fall for him even though she didn't know it yet.   
  
***  
  
It had been a month since the talk under the cherry tree, and Sora was going up to River Canyon with a friend and some other people. It was then that the next tragedy struck.  
  
  



	10. Tragedy at River Canyon

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 9: Tragedy at River Canyon

"Help me! Please!" The young boy cried out to the girl on the top of the canyon side. The boy was slipping, 1,000 feet above the ground. He had been hiking with a group of friends and a guide. The girl got down on her stomach and reached for the boy. She was just beginning to get a grip on his hand when the rock he was hanging on to fell out of the cliff wall.  
  
"I've got you!" She yelled down to him. "Don't let go of my hand!" Unfortunately for the young boy, he was wearing gloves. The glove began to slip off his hand.  
  
"Ah! Help! My glove is slipping!" He yelled to her, but it was already to late. His glove slipped off his hand, and the boy fell down through the air. "Ah!" He yelled.  
  
"No!" The girl yelled as the boy knocked off the side of the canyon three times before hitting bottom with a sickening crunch that echoed through the canyon.  
  
***  
  
"Ah!" Sora yelled as she woke up from the nightmare, sitting up straight and stiff as a board. She began to cry again. It was the third night after the terrible accident had happened. She had had the nightmare every night since then, and she couldn't stop envisioning his face as his hand slipped out of the glove. She had gone with her friend, Serena, and Serena's little brother, Trevor, the one who had fallen, and a bunch of other kids she didn't know to River Canyon. Trevor had been horsing around near the edge of the path. He had been warned several times not to do that throughout the trip up, but he had continued on. When they were almost at the top of their climb, he had slipped on a patch of mud hidden beneath the autumn leaves. Sora had tried to save him, but he just slipped from her hands. Sora had been the only one able to move to try and help the boy, all of the others had been scared stiff. She believed that her time in the Digiworld gave her a better reaction time to danger than most people because she faced so much of it. Sora's mother stepped into the room.   
  
"Oh, sweetheart, did you have that dream again?" Her mother asked her. Sora nodded.  
  
"I, I tried to save him, I honestly did, but, but, he just slipped right out of my hands." Sora said and began crying harder.  
  
"I know you did, Sweetheart. There was nothing more you could have done, you did your best to save him. I don't think anyone could have done a better job." Her mother reassured her.  
  
"I know, but I just can't get his face out of my thoughts." Sora said.  
  
"Well, at least you're getting more sleep, look it's almost five thirty." Sora just gave a low whimper. "Why don't you stay up for the rest of the night, there's not much time left to sleep anyway. We can watch a short video together or something."  
  
"Okay, Mom." Sora replied and walked out into the living room with her mother. Her mother put a video tape in and they watched it.  
  
***  
  
"Three days ago, right here at River Canyon, a young boy tragically fell to an early death. A group of people including one, Trevor Benton, planned a fun filled afternoon of hiking to the highest point of the canyon. The group was nearly to the top, a staggering 1,000 feet above the ground, when tragedy struck. Young Trevor was playing when he slipped on a patch of mud hidden by the leaves and fell over the side of the canyon. He grabbed on to a rock sticking out from the side of the canyon and a few seconds later the rock fell out of the canyon wall. A young girl, Sora Takenouchi, grabbed the boys hand just as the rock came loose, unfortunately, the boys glove slipped off the his hand and he fell to a grisly death." The reporter on the television said.  
  
"What? Sora was there? Oh, no!" Kari said, "Tai, come here!"  
  
"What is it Kari?" Tai asked in alarm  
  
"You remember that kid who fell at River Canyon the other day?" She asked him  
  
"Yeah, I feel sorry for that girl who tried to save him, though. That must have been awful for her." He replied  
  
"Well, that girl who tried to save the little boy was Sora." Kari replied.  
  
"What? Sora? Oh, no!" Tai said, "I'm going to call her right away." Tai said as he picked up the phone to call his friend. He dialed her number and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello, Takenouchi residence." Sora's mother said on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hey, Mrs. Takenouchi, can I speak to Sora please?" Tai asked her  
  
"You're not another reporter are you?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked him  
  
"No, it's just me, Tai." He said kindly  
  
"Okay, I guess. I'll go get Sora." She replied and put the phone down to get her daughter. After a few minuets, Sora picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi, Tai." Sora said to him, "I suppose you've heard about the accident."  
  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry you had to go through that. I was wondering why you weren't in school." Tai said.  
  
"I'm fine, Tai. I'll see you at school today." Sora replied   
  
"Just remember if you get mobbed by people trying to say they're sorry about what happened, you know who to hide behind." Tai said jokingly. Sora also laughed at this. Little did they know it would come pretty close to happening. They said goodbye and hung up.  
  
***  
  
At school that day Sora found Serena first thing. Sora walked up to her friend. Serena glared at Sora for a few seconds, then she spoke.  
  
"What are *you* doing here?" Serena asked coldly.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Sora said, ignoring the glare.  
  
"Fine. Let's go." Serena replied. The two girls walked to the bathroom. Once they were their, Serena saw there was no one in the bathroom. Serena was angry, that much was clear, but how angry was she really? Sora would soon find out.  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Sora?" Serena asked, saying Sora with enough sarcasm to flood an Olympic size pool.  
  
"Why are you so angry at me?" Sora asked calmly.  
  
"Why? Why am I so angry at you?" Serena yelled at Sora, "Because you killed my brother!"  
  
"Hey, I was the only one who moved to save him! If I hadn't moved who would you blame then?" Sora shot back, raising her voice a bit. Serena was enraged, she rushed at Sora. Sora sidestepped and Serena ran past her, barely missing hitting the wall. Serena turned and got ready to rush Sora. Sora took a stance and prepared to face her new enemy.  
  
"Serena, stop this now!" Sora yelled at her foe. Serena charged straight at Sora, her fist drawn back. Just as Serena reached Sora, Sora reached out and grabbed the arm not aiming for her face and used Serena's momentum to swing her around and then release Serena in the direction she came from. Serena lightly slammed her back into the wall. Serena got up and began charging at Sora again as another girl entered the room, distracting Sora. Serena rammed full force into Sora, pushing her up against a wall. The other girl ran out and got a teacher. When the teacher came in, Sora had gotten several punches to the face and now was a bleeding, crumpled heap on the floor. Serena had jumped out the first story window.  
  
"Sora, are you alright?" The teacher asked her, but no response came. Sora had been knocked out cold. The teacher had a stretcher from the nurses' office come down to take her up to the nurse's office.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Sora woke up to a nurse, teacher, and police officer looking down at her. She let loose a low moan.  
  
"Tai?" She asked. "Where's Tai?"   
  
"Tai who, honey?" The nurse asked her.  
  
"Tai Kamiya." Sora replied. The nurse left and came back a few minuets later with Tai in tow.  
  
"Sora, are you alright?" Tai asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting her, of all people, attacking me." Sora said to him as he looked down at her.  
  
"Well, it's all over now." Tai said to her. He lightly rubbed his hand against her bruised cheek. Sora smiled up at him, then the police officer cleared his throat.  
  
"What is your name?" He asked Sora.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi. Is this an official interview on the fight?" Sora asked the officer.  
  
"Yes, Miss Takenouchi, it is." He said then continued with the questions. "Who attacked you?"  
  
"Serena Benton."  
  
"Is there a motive that you are aware of?"  
  
"She believes I killed her little brother, Trevor Benton. I had been trying to save him, but his hand slipped out of the glove he was wearing. It was the accident up at River Canyon."  
  
"Any other motives?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you actively try to hurt Serena Benton in any way?"  
  
"No!" Sora was angry he had thought she would do that.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss. Interview protocol." He said to her, then continued. "Did anyone witness the fight taking place?"  
  
"Yes. I don't know who she was, but she was the one who called the teacher into the bathroom. She looked a lot like Mimi."  
  
"What?" Tai asked her. "Mimi came here by plane this morning. She's in the hall waiting to see if you are okay!"  
  
"Then maybe it was Mimi." Sora said thoughtfully.   
  
"Mimi who?" The officer asked  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa." Sora replied as Tai left to go get Mimi.  
  
"Were did he go?"   
  
"He probably went to get Mimi." Just then Tai came back in with Mimi behind him.  
  
"Mimi! It's good to see you again." Sora said to her old friend.  
  
"That girl who beat you up makes me mad. Why, if Biy-" Mimi started to say Biyomon, but Tai covered her mouth quickly.  
  
"Mimi, they don't know about the Digimon. I do not want to have to explain the whole thing." Tai grumbled at Mimi.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Mimi said with a laugh. Sora and Tai sweat dropped.   
  
"What was that all about?" The officer asked  
  
"It would take to long to explain it and you wouldn't even understand it, let alone believe it." Sora said to him.  
  
"Is it illegal?"  
  
"I wouldn't think so. If there are any laws about it, we've never heard about them." Sora replied. The officer sighed and turned to Mimi. He then began interviewing her. Then he interviewed all the Digidestined. From there he went and interviewed the entire school. What a job. It turned out that Mimi had been the one who called the teacher into the bathroom.   
  
***  
  
Later that night, all the Digidestined, including the new ones and their Digimon, met at Sora's house. They each had to be checked by the police. They were guarding her house from Serena. They all gathered in the living room to talk about the fight. Sora and Tai were sitting on the couch together. Everyone else was sitting on couches, chairs, and bean bags. Sora had a bandage over one eye, a band aid on her forehead (the cut on her forehead was what had caused a lot of the blood.), and had a broken lip (Meaning that in the fight her lip had split open, also giving off a lot of blood.).   
  
(A/N: I know for a fact that facial wounds are very bloody. I have the scar to prove it. The scar also proves why I don't play hockey anymore.)  
  
"So, what can we do about this Serena girl? She still hasn't been found by the cops." Joe said.  
  
"Yes, When the police find her they will arrest her, but until then we need a plan to keep Sora safe." Izzy commented.   
  
"You know, the police *are* protecting me." Sora said to them.  
  
"True, but one can never be to careful." Cody said   
  
"I agree, we need to give additional protection." Kari replied.   
  
"In both worlds." Gatomon added.  
  
"Why in both worlds?" asked Davis.  
  
"Because, we never knew Ken was the Emperor. So how are we supposed to know if Serena's a Digidestined." T.K. said  
  
"Right, for all we know, she could be establishing herself as the Emperor's third in command as we speak." Tai said. Just then his Digivice went off.  
  
"Well, I know I can't go. Those police officers are tailing me where ever I go." Sora said.  
  
"I'll stay back with Sora, you guys can handle this one. If you need me, you know my e-mail." Izzy said to them.  
  
"I'll stay, too. After all, there's safety in numbers." Joe replied. All the other Digidestined nodded their approval and left for the middle school.  
  
  



	11. Reactivation

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 10: Reactivation

When the Digidestined got to the middle school computer lab they found another control spire had been put up in the area where Agumon was. When they got to the Digiworld, the Digidestined were amazed by the size of it. It looked like it filled the whole area.  
  
Then the Emperor showed up. Tai noticed someone else was with the Emperor "Who is that?"  
  
"This is my newest servant, The Digimon Captain." The Emperor replied.  
  
"Boy, those guys sure are patriotic." Tai said with sarcasm.  
  
"Where's Sora?" The Captain asked Tai.  
  
"Serena!" Tai yelled in anger. "So this is where you went."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile at Sora's house...  
  
"Sora!" Izzy yelled in surprise, "Your crest is glowing!"  
  
"What?" Sora looked at the glowing spot over her heart. "I have to get to the Digiworld. Do you think we might be able to open the gate on my computer?" Sora asked  
  
"It's highly unlikely, but it's worth a try." Izzy replied. The three walked to Sora's room. Izzy was ably to open the gate.  
  
"It worked!" He yelled and the three transported to the Digiworld.  
  
***  
  
Back in the Digiworld again...  
  
Sora, Izzy, and Joe appeared behind Tai.  
  
"So, you decided to face me, Sora." The Digimon Captain said to her. Tai turned around to find Sora standing behind him.  
  
"I came because my friends need me!" Sora yelled at the other girl. "Are you Serena?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes, I am Serena!" The Captain announced, "But you will call me the Digimon Captain."   
  
"Then let's finish this!" Sora yelled as she carefully stepped to the front of the group. Making sure not to touch any of them. Serena came down off the Garurumon she was riding on. Serena stepped up to Sora and tried to punch her. Serena's hand went right through.  
  
"I never said I was down here." Sora said with a laugh. Just then a Garudamon flew overhead. "I'm up here!" Sora yelled down to Serena as the hologram of Sora disappeared.   
  
"Good thinking, Sora!" Tai yelled up to her.  
  
"Tell that to Joe! It was his idea!" Sora yelled down. Just then a Zudomon came crashing through the woods and into view, a MegaKabuterimon flew overhead as the holograms of Joe and Izzy disappeared. Tai's crest lit up over his heart and Agumon jumped off Zudomon. Joe had rounded up all the Digimon.   
  
"Time to Warp, Agumon!" Tai yelled to his little partner.  
  
"Right!" Agumon said with a nod. "Agumon, Warp Digivolve to..." Agumon said as he began Digivolving. "WarGreymon!" WarGreymon said as he finished the Digivolve.  
  
"Gabumon, time to follow suite!" Matt yelled to his little partner, Matt's chest glowing.  
  
"Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to..." Gabumon began, then MetalGarurumon finished, "MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"So, you want to play hardball, huh?" Mimi asked, her crest glowing as Togemon appeared from the bush. "Togemon, go Ultimate." Mimi called to her companion.  
  
"Togemon, Digivolve to..." Togemon started, Lilymon completed the sequence, "Lilymon!"  
  
"Patamon, you ready to go Magna?" T.K. asked his little companion who was sitting on his head.  
  
"Let's do it! Patamon, Digivolve to..." Patamon began the double Digivolve, Angemon continued it, "Angemon! Angemon, Digivolve to..." Angemon started the second Digivolve, MagnaAngamon wrapped the whole thing up neatly, "MagnaAngamon!"  
  
"Let's change this Captain's 'tude." Gatomon said as Kari's crest lit up, "Gatomon Digivolve to..." Then Angewomon finished it off, "Angewomon!"  
  
All the remaining Digimon nodded and their respective Digidestined all said at the same time, "Digiarmor Ener-gize!" Then the Digimon did the rest.  
  
"Veemon, ArmorDigivolve to..." "Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Armadillomon, ArmorDigivolve to..." "Digmon! The Drill of Power!"  
  
"Hawkmon, ArmorDigivolve to..." "Halsemon! The Wings of Love!"  
  
"What do you say we destroy that giant control spire?" Sora yelled to the others who had all mounted a Digimon. Mimi, Cody, and Davis hitched a ride on Zudomon since their Digimon wouldn't be able to carry them. Sora jumped off Garudamon and onto MegaKabuterimon so Garudamon could use her attacks. With that all the Digimon started off towards the newest control spire.   
  
  



	12. The Digiegg of Life

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 11: The Digi-egg of Life

The group rushed towards the newest, and biggest control spire. The Digimon began attacking the spire at various points. They weren't doing much. A few small pieces fell off here and there, but nothing major.  
  
"You guys! We need to all attack the same spot at the same time!" Tai Said. "Try that spot, it's already got a dent." With that, all the Digimon attacked that spot.  
  
"Fire Rocket!"   
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
"Tempest Wing!"  
  
"Gate of Destiny!"  
  
"Heaven's Charge!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Snout!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
All the Digimon attacked that one spot. When they were done, there was a good sized crater in the spire now, but the black tower still stood.  
  
"We need Sokkia!" Sora yelled to the others.  
  
"She's right, you guys! I'm going back to get her." Tai said.  
  
"No, I'll go! You're needed her more!" Mimi said, then Lilymon came up to her and gave her a ride to the nearest TV. Mimi went through the Digi-port and back to the real world as Lilymon went back to the fight. Enemy Digimon had arrived and there was a battle going on.   
  
***  
  
Mimi e-mailed Sokkia as soon as she was in the real world, hoping Sokkia wasn't home. The reply came a few minuets later that Sokkia was on her way, but she was going a little slow because she had 'spilt some milk'. Mimi knew she must have been beaten by her father again. It was one of those days he had been in a bad mood. When Sokkia got to the computer lab, she was limping and still bleeding from the beating.  
  
"Are you going to be okay for a battle?" Mimi asked her friend.  
  
"Yeah, plus I know how to bring my brother down. I have a way to get around the curse." Sokkia replied as she wiped some blood away from her mouth and held her Digivice up to the computer. When they got to the Digiworld Yapmon was a rookie.  
  
"What happened to you?" Sokkia asked her friend.   
  
"I digivolved to Pupmon." The little Digimon replied. It now looked like a Shih Tzu with proportional Bald Eagle wings. It's feet were covered by its fur. The back feet were talons and the front were hands. You did not want to mess with this little Digimon.  
  
"We had better get back to the battle. They need our help." Mimi said. Sokkia nodded as her Digivice went off.  
  
"What's that?" Sokkia asked, showing the D3 to Pupmon.  
  
"That is a Digi-egg! It must belong to you!" He replied.  
  
"Then we had better go get it, then come right back to the battle." Sokkia said. "We'll catch up as soon as we get the Digi-egg." Sokkia told Mimi and the two girls began running toward their destinations. A few minuets later Pupmon and Sokkia found a cave.  
  
"The Digi-egg is in there." Sokkia said to Pupmon as they entered the cave. They saw a bright light coming from a tunnel leading off the main cave. The two walked a short way down the tunnel, there they found the source of the light. It was the Digi-egg! Sokkia stepped up to the glowing egg with a pair of whiskers pointing off the front to each side, like on a dragon's snout. On this Digi-egg was a golden Kahn symbol with a crown above it. Sokkia lifted the Digi-egg from its resting place.  
  
"You really are the Mystic Kahn Queen." Pupmon whispered.  
  
"What did you say, Pupmon?" Sokkia asked him, she had barely heard him say something.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He said quickly. The two walked out from the cave.  
  
"What do you say we try out that ArmorDigivolve thing?" Sokkia asked with a smile. Pupmon nodded his head and Sokkia began the process. "Digiarmor, Ener-gize!"   
  
"Pupmon, ArmorDigivolve to..." Pupmon began as he ArmorDigivolved.   
  
"Wolfdramon!" He finished up as a new Digimon. Wolfdramon was a wolf with a dragon's head, long tail, and huge wings, completely covered in dark blue scales with a Digi-chrome saddle and bridle with a face mask. On the face mask was the same symbol that was on the Digi-egg. Almost like a riding steed. Sokkia hopped into the saddle and grabbed and flicked the reins. With that, Wolfdramon took flight, heading towards the battle at the giant control spire.  
  
  



	13. The Mystic Kahn Queen

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 12: The Mystic Khan Queen

"I'm here guys, And I brought Wolfdramon with me!" Sokkia yelled to the other Digidestined. They turned to see Wolfdramon. "Pupmon ArmorDigivolved! Cool, huh?" With that everyone gave a cheer and Wolfdramon came up to face a Meramon standing on the side of the spire.  
  
"Time to join the fight." Wolfdramon said, then he attacked. "Drake Bite!" Wolfdramon yelled as an ice beam hit the Meramon straight in the chest, knocking him over and making a hole as big as the one all the other Digimon combined had made in the control spire. Tai noticed this and decided that a small plan was in order.  
  
"Everyone, get ready to run!" Tai yelled.  
  
"But, Tai!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Don't question him! He knows what he's doing!" Sokkia yelled.  
  
"Alright, everyone go left right... Now!" Everyone made a hard right and followed Tai's lead. He lead them to the other side of the of the control spire. "Everyone, at the same time, attack the spire! Now!" He yelled and everyone attacked.   
  
"Drake Bite!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
"Tempest Wing!"  
  
"Gate Of Destiny!"  
  
"Heaven's Charge!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Snout!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
That had done it. That was the end of the giant control spire. The blast from all those attacks blew the top of that thing right off. It didn't even stand a chance. The entire group cheered.   
  
"I'm not done yet!" The Emperor yelled. He was riding towards them on an a big dragon like Digimon. With him he brought a DarkTyranomon. "Try this one out." He yelled to them.  
  
"He's trying to distract us. We should get out of here as quickly as we can. I don't want to find out what he has planned." Sokkia said to the others.  
  
"You're right. That Captain girl isn't with him." Tai replied.  
  
"So, he has a new servant, huh?" Sokkia asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid he does. And she's after Sora. Her brother died and so Serena, the Captain, is blaming it on Sora. Sora had tried to save the young boy, but his glove slipped off and he fell." Tai said with remorse in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I heard about the accident." Sokkia replied. "So she has reasons similar to what I had."  
  
"Yeah. Let's get out of here. Come on, everyone!" Tai yelled, suddenly full of energy once again. Everyone followed Tai well away from their foes. When they were about two sectors away from the remains of the spire, they stopped for rest and regroup. All the Digimon went back to the form they were in when they digivolved earlier.  
  
"So, Sokkia, you said you could get around the curse thing. So, how would you do that?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I would have to activate my ring." Sokkia replied. Now all the Digidestined were looking at her.  
  
"How would you do that?" Tai asked.  
  
"Someone would have to read the inscription on the ring." Sokkia replied.  
  
"What would happen then?" Izzy asked her. Sokkia sighed.  
  
"The small bead in my ring would move to the center circle, releasing a demon. That demon would take control of my body, then it would speak through me and tell you what you must do to free me from it. When you have done that, the demon will be defeated. The demon would then be gone for ever, and the curse will be broken. My brother's ring will break and it's power will no longer effect him, making it easier for me to defeat him. Like the prophecy says. 'Kari of the Kahn shall be the downfall of her brother.'." Sokkia said. They looked at her in puzzlement.  
  
"Why are you 'Kari of the Kahn'?" Kari asked her.  
  
"When Gatomon looked at me through the eye of my Kahn, the Mystic Kahn, She said that I looked exactly like you." Sokkia said to the younger girl.  
  
'Kari of the Kahn?' Pupmon thought, 'If she is Kari of the Kahn, then that means that she's the Mystic Kahn Queen! It can't be! Can it? Perhaps I should talk with Genni.' Pupmon then decided that talking with Genni would be a good idea.  
  
"I'll be right back, I need to get a drink. There's a lake nearby and I'll just be a minuet." Pupmon said.   
  
"Okay, Pupmon, but hurry back." Sokkia replied.  
  
"Yes, Sokkia." Pupmon said with a short bow. Then he walked off down to where the lake was.   
  
***  
  
"Genni, contact." Pupmon said. Genni appeared before him.  
  
"What is it Pupmon?" Genni asked.  
  
"Sokkia, the one I was sent to protect, is she, the Mystic Kahn Queen?" Pupmon asked the old man.  
  
"So, you finally figured it out." Genni commented. Pupmon gasped.  
  
"Should I tell the Digidestined?" Pupmon asked.  
  
"No. Genni replied. "Not until it is time for her to take the throne."  
  
"Yes, Genni." Pupmon said as Genni disappeared.  
  
"So, Sokkia is the Mystic Kahn Queen, huh?" A voice asked from behind Pupmon. Pupmon turned around to see that it was Gatomon.  
  
"Gatomon! You must not tell the Digidestined! It is not time for them to know yet!" Pupmon said.  
  
"Don't worry. I heard the whole thing. I won't tell them, if you explain what's going on here." Gatomon said. "I've never seen a Digimon like you before. You a have very odd form."  
  
"I am not a Server Digimon, that is why I seem different. I am from the continent of Felon. It is across the ocean about 10 days by a Whaemon. I was sent by the Elder Prophet himself to seek out and protect the Mystic Kahn Queen. Genni was my contact and he gave me directions to find the Queen. That Mystic Kahn Queen Prophecy is from Felon, not Server, and Sokkia is the Mystic Kahn Queen. She is destined to rule all of Felon." Pupmon explained.  
  
"I've heard of Felon, and it's Elder Prophet. You are very lucky to be Sokkia's guardian." Gatomon said and the two Digimon walked back to the camp.   
  
  



	14. The Demon of Love

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 13: The Demon of Love

"Do you want to break the curse, Sokkia? The decision is yours." Tai asked Sokkia as Gatomon and Pupmon walked back into the camp.  
  
"Yes. I will do this." Sokkia replied. "Although, I must admit that I am frightened."   
  
"That's natural. Anyone would be scared if they were in your position." Izzy said.  
  
"Who do you want to read the inscription?" Tai asked her.  
  
"Kari. She has been a very good friend, and she has taught me the most. She is very wise and caring." Sokkia said, then to Kari she asked, "Kari, will you read the inscription?"  
  
"Yes." Kari said with a gentle smile. "Are you ready?" Kari asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Sokkia replied. Sokkia took her ring off and handed it to Kari. Kari held the ring up to her face as she read the inscription.  
  
"Eternal Intelligence." Kari said as she read the inscription. Kari handed the ring back to Sokkia. Sokkia took a deep breath and slipped the ring back on. A swirl of black smoke came from the ring. The smoke wrapped itself around Sokkia until she was completely enveloped by the black smoke, hidden from view. The smoke pushed itself into Sokkia's mouth. When the smoke was completely in her, Sokkia collapsed to the ground. The others rushed up to her and turned her onto her back. The ground shook beneath them and a platform rose up out of the ground with Sokkia on it. The platform rose to waist height. Then Sokkia's eyes opened and she spoke.  
  
"I am the Demon of Love. If you wish for this girl to be returned to normal, you must find the one she loves. That person must kiss her, then she will be freed." The demon within Sokkia said.  
  
"Well, we had best get to work." Sora said. "Okay, everyone line up to try your luck at saving Sokkia. Boys first." Sora said as she organized the line. When the line was in order, each of the boys gave Sokkia a kiss on the cheek and nothing happened.  
  
"Wrong place." The Demon said after a moment of silence and defeat.  
  
"That's it! Who ever it is that she loves has to kiss her on the lips." Kari said. Tai stepped up to Sokkia. He bent over her and gently kissed her on the lips. Tai stood up straight and took a step back.  
  
"You have freed the girl." The demon said, then a black smoke came from Sokkia's mouth and evaporated. The ring on Sokkia's finger crumbled off. Sokkia slowly opened her eyes with a moan.  
  
"Sokkia!" Tai yelled. He stepped forward and helped her sit up and get off the small Plato.   
  
"Oh, Tai." Sokkia said, tired from the experience.  
  
"I know, you love me, right?" He asked her. She nodded her head with a smile on her face as Tai wrapped his arms around her. "Me, too." He said and Sokkia was overwhelmed with joy. The rest of the group smiled at them, even Cody. They made a cute couple. Tai and Sokkia kissed gently as the rest of the group watched. When the two separated all the Digimon looked at them curiously.  
  
"What was that?" Gatomon asked Kari  
  
"That was a kiss." Kari replied to her Digimon.  
  
"A kiss?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Yeah, when two people love each other, they do that sometimes to show that they love each other." Kari replied patiently.   
  
"That looked absolutely disgusting." Gatomon said.  
  
"Only to a Digimon. Okay, a Digimon or a kid." Kari said.  
  
"Time to go defeat my brother." Sokkia said.  
  
"Right." Tai said "Let's go."  
  
With that, everyone had their Digimon ether go champion or Armored.  
  
"Pupmon, ArmorDigivolve to..." "Wolfdramon! The Dragon of Life!"  
  
"Veemon, ArmorDigivolve to..." "Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Armadillomon, ArmorDigivolve to..." "Digmon! The Drill of Power!"  
  
"Hawkmon, ArmorDigivolve to..." "Halsemon! The Wings of Love!"  
  
"Patamon, ArmorDigivolve to..." "Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"  
  
"Gatomon, ArmorDigivolve to..." "Neferitymon! The Angel of Light!"  
  
"Agumon, Digivolve to..." "Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, Digivolve to..." "Garurumon!"  
  
"Palmon, Digivolve to..." "Togemon!"  
  
"Biyomon, Digivolve to..." "Birdramon!"   
  
"Gomamon, Digivolve to..." "Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Tentomon, Digivolve to..." "Kabuterimon!"  
  
Everyone hopped onto a Digimon. Sokkia was in Wolfdramon's Saddle with Davis behind her. Yolei was on Halsemon with Cody behind her. Kari was with Neferitymon. T.K. was riding on Pegasusmon. Tai was on Greymon. Matt was riding on the huge Garurumon with Mimi behind him so she wouldn't get stuck by Togemon's needles. Sora was hanging on to one of Birdramon's talons. Joe was riding on Ikkakumon's head, and Izzy was on Kabuterimon's helmet. The group rode off to fight the Emperor. They found him sitting in the middle of the prison arena, Wormmon in his arms.  
  
"This could be a trap. We should go in carefully, one at a time. I'll go first." Sokkia said and Wolfdramon descended upon the Emperor. He circled the arena once and landed in the center, right in front of the Emperor. Sokkia jumped off her Digimon to speak with her brother.  
  
"This is a trap, is it not?" Sokkia asked her younger brother.  
  
"No, this is no trap." The Emperor said softly, his voice sounded as if he were crying. Sokkia kneeled down to her brothers height. The lifted his face up with one hand. Ken's face was streaked with tears, his glasses off revealing red, watery eyes.  
  
  



	15. Darkness Has Become Light

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 14: Darkness Has Become Light

  
"What is wrong, brother?" Sokkia asked him.  
  
"The ring is broken." He replied quietly.  
  
"Yes, I know. The ring was a representation of a family curse. When the curse was broken, so were the rings." Sokkia said.  
  
"I want to go home. To my real home." Ken said. He let Wormmon down.  
  
"Then that's where I'll take you." Sokkia said to him. "Davis, get someone else to give you a ride. I have to carry the Emperor." Sokkia called over her shoulder to the younger boy.  
  
"Okay." Came the reply.  
  
"Come on, Ken, let's go home." Sokkia said as she helped him up and took him over to Wolfdramon. Birdramon flew down and picked up Davis. Just as Birdramon flew away, the far wall exploded.  
  
"You don't get away that easily, Digidestined!" A girl in a suite similar to Sokkia's said.  
  
"Serena." Ken said as he starred at the girl came forward with Ogremon and Leomon behind her. "I'll handle this. Wormmon, attack!" Ken called out as his small Digimon Stepped forward to battle.  
  
"He can't win alone." Sokkia said. "Wolfdramon, help Wormmon out." Sokkia ordered. Wolfdramon advanced toward Leomon and Ogremon.  
  
"Wormmon, can you Digivolve?" Ken asked.   
  
"Yes, if you help me." He replied.  
  
"Right." Ken held his Digivice out to Wormmon. The Digivice changed in color from black to white and Ken's outfit immediately changed to something he would wear in the real world, and his hair flattened out to its normal shape.  
  
"Wormmon, ArmorDigivolve to..." Wormmon said as he began to Digivolve.  
  
"Tremormon! The Angel of Honesty!" He finished as a new Digimon. Tremormon was a very handsome Digimon. It looked like a human dressed in a dark blue skin tight suite. It had a pair of light blue butterfly wings that were proportional and a very long sword in a sheath on a white belt. It also had Silver colored gloves and helmet.   
  
"What the?" Serena said in awe. "I'm outta here. You two Digimon can handle this one." Serena said as she ran from the battle that was about to begin. Tremormon drew his sword and had slashed Leomon's ring right off. Wolfdramon used a new attack, Precision Arrow, and destroyed the dark ring on Ogremon with perfect accuracy. By that time everyone had come to the arena to see the battle. They all just starred in awe at the new Digimon.   
  
"What is that?" Tai asked  
  
"That is my Digimon, Tremormon." Ken replied, turning around.  
  
"Ken!" Mimi yelled in surprise.  
  
"Yes, I am Ken. It is time for me to return to my true home. I believe you can handle that Serena girl yourselves. After all, you are the Digidestined." Ken said to them with a smile. Tremormon De-Digivolved to Wormmon.  
  
"You're a Digidestined, too, Ken. We will need your help." Cody said, stepping up to the older boy. Ken smiled at him.  
  
"You are very wise. I will come when I am needed most. Until then, I will see you at the soccer fields. You will know where to find me when you need to." Ken said, then he and Wormmon mounted Wolfdramon. Sokkia jumped up in front of him.  
  
"I'm going to take my brother to his home. I'll be at my place tonight." Sokkia said, then they flew off.  
  
***  
  
It had been a week since Ken had returned to the real world when Genni contacted the Digidestined again. They were all together on a picnic, Mimi had gone back to New York earlier that week.  
  
"Hello, kids." Genni said, getting their attention.   
  
"Genni!" Tai yelled in surprise.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Although I'm afraid I'm carrying some more bad news with me. A new enemy has come from behind the wall of fire." Genni responded.  
  
"Who is it this time?" Tai asked. "Not Apocalymon, I hope."  
  
"It is VenoMyotismon." Genni replied.  
  
"Again?" Sora asked. "How many lives does that guy have? We already defeated him. Twice."  
  
"This is a different VenoMyotismon. This one is much stronger than the original. He can stop a Digimon from Digivolving if it doesn't use a Digi-egg." Genni said. "I'm afraid this is for the new Digidestined. You others will have to sit this one out."  
  
"When will we face him?" Cody asked, nervous.  
  
"He is headed your way right now. He will be there soon. I suggest you get Ken." Genni said, then he disappeared.  
  
"I'll go get Ken." Tai said, then he headed for the Digi-port.  
  
"I had better go. I don't want to be stepped on by that giant vampire freak when he gets here." Sora said. "And besides, if Biyomon can't Digivolve, I can't be of any help."  
  
"Yeah, let's leave this one to the ArmorDigimon." Tai said. "We'd only get in the way." All the other original Digidestined with the exception of Kari and T.K nodded their heads in agreement and left. Not long after they left, the kids heard a loud crashing sound coming closer to them.  
  
"Time to ArmorDigivolve, guys." T.K. said and with that, all the Digidestined shouted out the activation code for the Digi-eggs.  
  
"Digi-Armor, ener-gize!" They all shouted, then the Digivolutions began.  
  
"Pupmon, ArmorDigivolve to..." "Wolfdramon! The Dragon of Life!"  
  
"Veemon, ArmorDigivolve to..." "Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Armadillomon, ArmorDigivolve to..." "Digmon! The Drill of Power!"  
  
"Hawkmon, ArmorDigivolve to..." "Halsemon! The Wings of Love!"  
  
"Patamon, ArmorDigivolve to..." "Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"  
  
"Gatomon, ArmorDigivolve to..." "Neferitymon! The Angel of Light!"  
  
Then VenoMyotismon appeared above the forest.  
  
"Let's do this." Sokkia said, then she mounted Wolfdramon, Cody climbing up behind her. Wolfdramon took off as the others mounted their Digimon with the exception of Davis, who climbed on Neferitymon behind Kari. As they advanced on VenoMyotismon, Tremormon flew up beside Halsemon with Ken on his back. Ken jumped over onto Halsemon.   
  
"Thanks for the lift you two." Ken said. Yolei turned her head and smiled at him.  
  
"Any time, Ken." Yolei said. Yolei sighed a dreamy sigh. Yolei blushed as Tremormon moved to the front of the group with Wolfdramon and Neferitymon. They reached VenoMyotismon, and the battle began.  
  
  



	16. The Kahn

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 15: The Kahn

The group of young Digidestined and their Digimon charged at the giant beast called VenoMyotismon. When they were close enough, the Digimon attacked.  
  
"Lancing Sword!" Tremormon said as he attacked. All the Digimon followed.  
  
"Drake Bite!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
"Tempest Wing!"  
  
"Star Shower!"  
  
"Rosette Stone!"   
  
The attacks bounced off harmlessly, VenoMyotismon barely noticing he was under attack. The evil Digimon shot red beams from his eyes, making a direct hit on Tremormon. The rest of the Digimon were soon knocked aside. The Digimon were forced back to their rookie level and the group had to run. VenoMyotismon kept shooting after them. A near hit grazed Pupmon's side, knocking him down. Sokkia ran and picked him up, running after the others. They found a cave and ran in. VenoMyotismon stopped shooting at them.   
  
"You guys, we need a different strategy." Cody said as he sat down on a rock. The rock shifted and Cody stood up in alarm.  
  
"What's that?" Kari asked as she looked at the stone tablet Cody had tipped over. Dust had spilled off of it and revealed a set of symbols.  
  
"It's not like the writing we've seen before." T.K. said.  
  
"I know what it says." Pupmon said with apprehension. "But I need to do something first." Pupmon glanced over at Gatomon. She gave him a short nod and Pupmon left the cave.  
  
***  
  
"Genni ,contact." Pupmon said. Genni appeared before him.  
  
"Where are you, Pupmon?" Genni asked the small Digimon.  
  
"I am at the cave of The Tablet of the Sword." The Digimon replied. "Should I read the inscription to them, the battle went very badly."   
  
"Yes. They need it now, and Sokkia is ready to harness the power for good." Genni replied, then he disappeared. Pupmon returned to the cave.  
  
***  
  
"I will read you the tablet." He said when he entered the cave once more.  
  
"Go ahead, Pupmon." Sokkia replied. The small Digimon brushed off the last of the dust from the tablet and began reading.  
  
"The keeper of the Mystic Kahn shall say the words 'Kahn of life, release the light!' and the sword shall appear." Pupmon said as he read the tablet. "It is basically instructions on how to use the mystical powers of the Kahn that you wear about your neck." Pupmon told Sokkia. Sokkia took the Kahn from around her neck and looked at it.  
  
"So I just say 'Kahn of life, release the light' and this thing turns into a sword?" Sokkia asked.  
  
"Yes, but when you say the words, you must intend to release the sword." Pupmon replied.  
  
"Uh huh." Sokkia said with uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"You might as well try it. There's no way to know if it will work or not until you do." Gatomon said.  
  
"Right." Sokkia replied. Closing her eyes, she repeated what the tablet had said. "Kahn of life, release the light!" A blinding white light shown from the Kahn, yet Sokkia did not let go. When the light began to subside, a beam of light could be seen connecting Sokkia to the Kahn, but in less than a second it was gone. Sokkia opened her eyes to see that she was in a new outfit. She had on black drawstring pants, fairly loose with a small pocket with a zipper on the left front. She had on a long sleeved black shirt with a red dragon and wheel symbols on the left sleeve. Over that there was a black, sleeveless turtleneck sweater. She had on a light tan colored string belt with a small bag hanging off it and a sheath for her sword. Her shoes were black as well. She looked down at her D3 to see that it was now a much lighter shade of purple. Then she looked at her sword, its blade was double sided, made of pure silver. The handle was plain, with small grooves, above that and before the blade was a bronze Kahn, like the one she wore, fused to the front of the sword. From beside the Kahn, two bits of silver jutted out. One was in the shape of Wolfdramon's head, the other in the shape of his tail. Sokkia saw that there was a bit of writing on the sword just above and below the bronze Kahn. It read 'The Kahn' above the symbol, and 'The Sword of Life' below.  
  
"'The Kahn, The Sword of Life'. What does that mean, Pupmon?" Sokkia asked her faithful Digimon.  
  
"It means the sword is called 'The Kahn' and that the sword can either save or take lives. The first time it is used determines the fait of the sword." He replied.  
  
"So, if the first time it is used, it is used for evil, then that means it can only be used for evil?" Sokkia asked.  
  
"Correct." Came the solemn reply.  
  
"Then let's make this sword good." Sokkia said calmly "It's time to defeat VenoMyotismon." So then they all left the cave to try once again to defeat VenoMyotismon.  
  
  



	17. A Second Prophecy

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 16: A Second Prophecy

When the group intercepted VenoMyotismon, they began the attack with 'The Kahn'. Sokkia jumped off of Wolfdramon at VenoMyotismon and sliced his gut open, revealing 'the monster within'.  
  
"Now! Attack the thing in his stomach!" Sokkia yelled to the Digimon as she landed on the waiting Wolfdramon. They all attacked as ordered.  
  
"Lancing Sword!"  
  
"Drake Bite!"   
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
"Tempest Wing!"  
  
"Star Shower!"  
  
"Rosette Stone!"  
  
That had done it. The smaller monster inside of VenoMyotismon screamed as he was deleted. The Digidestined cheered and gave each other high fives.   
  
Then a line of marching Digimon began to appear from the forest near the field where VenoMyotismon had been defeated.  
  
"I think we celebrated a bit early." Cody said as Neferitymon saw what he had seen.  
  
"What's that?" Neferitymon asked  
  
"That is Serena's army." Ken replied with a cold voice.  
  
"How big is it?" Sokkia asked her younger brother.  
  
"To big for us to stand up against. That's for sure." T.K. commented.  
  
"You're right, T.K.." Ken said, "If she used my reserves, she has at least a hundred Digimon, if not a thousand."  
  
"Jeez, what were you planning on doing? Taking over Japan?" Kari asked  
  
"Actually, yes." Ken replied. Kari blinked at him.  
  
"Oh." She said.  
  
"I think we had better get out of here." Wolfdramon said, "It looks as though to be around five hundred Digimon advancing on us." The Digimon said as he landed and let Sokkia climbed on.   
  
"I agree. We can't take any chances. She could have a hidden ace." Sokkia said seriously  
  
The others got on the Digimon they had been on before and set off. They found a cave and decided to take a rest there. All the Digimon went back to their last forms. Cody and Armadillomon decided to take a look around in the back of the cave. A few moments had passed since the two had left when Cody called out to them.  
  
"Hey, everyone! I found something!" He yelled to them. They all ran to where the younger boy was standing. They looked at the wall he was standing in front of.  
  
"Do you know what that says, Pupmon?" Sokkia asked her Digimon.  
  
"Yes, but I must request permission to read it to you. There are others above me who are directing my guidance so you earn the prophecy's outcome. I must go ask them about this." Pupmon replied and left the cave.  
  
"I don't trust him. He could be working for Serena." Davis said.  
  
"He's not working for her. He's going to talk to a person similar to Genni." Gatomon said.  
  
"I can understand that. Genni always was a bit secretive." Kari said  
  
"Only a bit?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Okay, okay. Really secretive. Secretive and mysterious. He never gave us a straight answer." Kari replied with a slight giggle.  
  
"That sounds more like Genni." T.K. said, pleased with Kari's answer. Pupmon returned to the cave where the others were.  
  
"I have been granted permission to read you this prophecy." Pupmon said.  
  
"Another one?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yeah, really. Does this world live off prophecies or something?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I'm beginning to think so. All the Digidestined together have had about four prophecies, counting this one." Kari said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Go ahead and read the prophecy, Pupmon." Sokkia said kindly.

"They shall journey to the Circle Stones and revive the Crests.  
  
One shall fall and the rest will overcome all adversity."

  
Pupmon read the second prophecy. "This is written in the hieroglyphs of Felon, the second continent."  
  
"How many continents are there?" Cody asked Pupmon.  
  
"So far the ones I know of are Server, Felon, and Sonta. Then there is File Island. That's not really a continent, though." Pupmon replied. "The Circle Stones ruins are located on Server, where we are now. We just have to head north a few miles and we will find them."  
  
"Then let's go fulfill that prophecy and get the Crests." T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm a little worried. The prophecy says 'One shall fall'. What if someone gets hurt, or worse yet, dies?" Kari said, worrying as they set   
  
"You know that any one of us would give our life for any of the others, and this is no different." Sokkia began. "If it means we get our Crests, then I'm willing to die. The Crests will help you to defeat the evils of this world, and I would be honored to die for that cause." Sokkia said kindly to Kari. She did not know she would have that honor.  
  
  



	18. An Honorable Death

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 17: An Honorable Death

The Digidestined neared the Circle Stones ruins. They had already sent an e-mail to the original Digidestined telling them they were okay. The ruins slowly rose above the horizon, looking like a beautiful door yard with flowers everywhere. There were six stones standing upright in a circle, each with beautiful pink flowers growing over them. Connecting the stones were small trenches, no more than three inches across, and from the stones came another trench, one for each stone, to a center platform one foot above the ground and two feet across with a trench surrounding it. On the small platform was a flute made of bamboo.  
  
"How beautiful." Sokkia commented. Pupmon was seeming depressed. He knew what was about to happen to Sokkia and himself. They were about to die, here in these beautiful ruins. As the group came closer, Sokkia's Kahn began to glow. Suddenly Sokkia stopped and fell to her knees in a vision.  
  
~Flash~  
Sokkia saw all the others standing in front of their own stones.  
~Flash~  
She saw herself playing the bamboo flute as she stood upon the center platform next to Pupmon.  
~Flash~  
She saw a beam of light engulf them and a white liquid pour from the platform as they stood on it.  
~Flash~  
She saw their bodies being covered in ice.  
~Flash~  
She saw the others sad for them.  
~Flash~  
  
"Whoa." Sokkia said in awe. "Was that, the future?" She asked Pupmon. He nodded his head sadly. She smiled at him.  
  
"What did you see?" Kari asked her.  
  
"You will soon find out." Sokkia replied, then to Pupmon she said, "It is an honorable day to die, is it not?" He smiled up at her and nodded. He knew she really was the one the prophecy spoke of. It was said that the Mystic Kahn Queen was very selfless. He truly believed the prophecy now.   
  
"It is a very honorable day to die, my Queen." He said, getting curious faces from everyone except Gatomon. Sokkia smiled down at him, now understanding the entirety of the prophecy. "Gatomon, you are trusted with the keeping of the prophecy when this is over. You know how to contact him." Pupmon said to Gatomon.  
  
"Yes, I understand. We will return, I promise you." Gatomon said.  
  
"What was that all about?" Yolei asked the only three who had a clue about what was going on.  
  
"You will understand when the time comes for you to understand." Pupmon replied.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Genni, Pupmon." Kari said. "That worries me. I don't like all these riddles and prophecies."  
  
"Don't worry, Kari. It all makes sense in the long run." Gatomon replied. "After all, if it weren't for all those prophecies and riddles, we would never learn from our mistakes because we wouldn't make them. And if we didn't learn from our mistakes, we would never improve ourselves as a people or Digimon." Gatomon said in a very philosophical way.  
  
"I understand." Kari replied with a smile.  
  
"Now, everyone must do as I say, or someone may get hurt." Sokkia said as they stepped up to the ruins. She positioned everyone in front of their proper stone. She knew they were the right stones because the stone would flash a symbol when the person and Digimon that belonged with it stood before it.  
  
"I want all of you to stay where you are no matter what happens until it calms down." Sokkia said. She knew they didn't understand yet, but they would when it was all over. She stepped across the trench. As she did so, a new outfit appeared on her. It was a white dress with pastel flowers printed upon it and a flower headband. She also had her D3 and Kahn, just as she did in the vision. Pupmon crossed behind her, receiving his own flower headband, his blue instead of pink like Sokkia's. Sokkia picked up the flute from the platform and stepped up onto the platform with Pupmon by her side.  
  
"Are you ready, Pupmon?" She asked him quietly, her heart beating fast within her chest.  
  
"Yes, Queen Sokkia. It is our destiny, let us fulfill it." He replied, his heart beating just as fast as Sokkia's. Sokkia lifted the flute to her lips and blew softly. Her hands played the flute by themselves, Sokkia had no control of them. The soft tune calmed her down, as well as Pupmon. They relaxed, allowing the prophecy to come true. A beam of white light flowed over Sokkia as she played the flute. She felt her energy being drained from her as the white liquid, her soul and Pupmon's combined, flowed from the platform, down the trenches to the stones until it filled them up completely. Sokkia went limp, dropping her hands to her sides slowly, dying. The light kept her body standing after she had died, as it did Pupmon's. The stones in front of the Digidestined began to glow. Each stone lifted up off the ground and shrank, forming a Tag and Crest for each of the Digidestined and landing in their hand. Only then were they able to see what had happened to Sokkia and Pupmon. As they looked upon her, the beam began encasing her pale, limp body in ice along with Pupmon's.  
  
"She, she's, dead." Ken said quietly, in shock. Once the ice completely covered the two, the light faded until it disappeared altogether.   
  
"The death will seal fate's door with ice." T.K. said solemnly.  
  
"She said she would be honored to die for this cause." Kari added sadly.  
  
"It was a honorable day to die." Cody said, his eyes threatening to spill over with tears.  
  
"One shall fall." Yolei added, crying quietly.  
  
"Now I understand." Davis said as he hung his head in sadness. "She gave her life so that we could live."   
  
All the Digimon were quiet, mourning the loss of Pupmon and Sokkia.  
  
  



	19. Life Lives Again

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 18: Life Lives Again

The Digidestined slowly, quietly forced themselves away from the ruins where Sokkia and Pupmon stood, dead and incased in ice.  
  
"Let's go save the Digital World. For Sokkia." Kari said, trying her hardest not to cry anymore then she already had.  
  
"Yeah, for Sokkia." Davis agreed.  
  
"She would want us to. Even when she was evil, she was kind if you did not stand in her way. Now we must do as she would want us to, and save the Digimon." Ken said. The rest of them stayed quiet. Kari walked between T.K. and Davis. Davis walked closer to Kari, T.K. noticed and smiled at Davis. Davis put his arm around Kari, she put her arm around him.  
  
"Thanks, Davis." She whispered to him.  
  
"No problem, Kari." Davis whispered in return. Ken saw this as he walked up to Yolei and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and smiled her thanks. He slipped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
T.K. slowed his walking until he was walking beside Cody. T.K. noticed the younger boy was quietly crying.  
  
"It's okay to cry, you know." T.K. quietly said to him.  
  
"I know, it just seems so unnatural to me. I've never been one to cry." He replied in a near whisper.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you trust us enough to let us see you cry. Thank you." T.K. said, then they all fell silent as they walked in search of Serena. They walked for a few hours and still did not find Serena. They decided to return to the real world and tell the others about what happened.  
  
***  
  
"She's dead?" Tai asked in shock. Kari nodded her head solemnly as her brother broke out in tears. Matt held Tai in his arms as he began to cry also. All the rest of the original Digidestined were crying, even Mimi who they had called. Sora was on the phone with Mimi now, and Joe was holding Izzy in his arms.  
  
"She died for us." Gatomon said sadly, even though she knew Sokkia would not be dead for long. After that meeting, they all checked the Digiworld for trouble occasionally. Never finding any, they eventually didn't check for days on end. Then one day, they all got an e-mail from Genni. It said that they needed to return for Sokkia, and go to the ruins where she was. They all met up in the computer lab and went to the Digiworld. Everyone except Mimi was there. When they got to the ruins, they all fell silent, remembering when they had found out about Sokkia's death. Izzy had his head hung low, starring at the ground when he noticed some symbols.  
  
"Hey, what are these?" Izzy asked as he kneeled down to have a closer look. Gatomon stepped up to where he was and took a good look at the symbol.  
  
"I know what that is. It's Felon hieroglyphs. Pupmon taught me to read them before he died. This symbol means Knowledge and Reliability." Gatomon said, then an idea flashed through her mind. "Cody, Armadillomon, come over here." She called out to the two. They walked over.  
  
"What is it, Gatomon?" Cody asked the cat like Digimon.  
  
"Both of you stand on here. I have an idea." Gatomon replied. She moved to the next symbol with Izzy and Kari following her. "This one says Love and Sincerity. Yolei, Hawkmon, you two stand on this one." She then moved on to the next one. "Courage and Friendship. Davis, Veemon, you're here." She stepped to the next one. "Hope. T.K., Patamon, this is your spot." She said as she walked on around the circle. "Honesty. Ken, Wormmon, stand here." They did as she said and she moved to the last spot. "Light. This is ours, Kari." Gatomon said. All the Digidestined not assigned to a symbol by Gatomon stood back a ways. Gatomon and Kari stepped onto the last symbol and seven beams of light appeared. One on each Digidestined in the ruins. The trenches filled with white liquid once again, this time going towards the center platform. When the white liquid reached the center, it turned to steam and the lights faded, then disappeared. When the steam cleared, Sokkia was still standing on the platform with Pupmon. Everyone starred at her and her Digimon as her eyes opened slowly. She blinked a few times, regaining her bearings. She slowly stepped down from the platform she had been standing on.  
  
"S, Sokkia?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm okay, Tai." She replied quietly. She stepped out of the ruins with Pupmon by her side. Her outfit returned to the black one she had been wearing before she entered the circle. Tai came up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm glad to see you again." She said to him.  
  
"I thought I would never see you alive again!" He said in tears of happiness.  
  
"I have only one more thing I must do to fulfill the prophecy. I must got to Felon and take the throne. It is what is expected of me." She said to him.  
  
"You mean, you won't be coming back to the real world with us?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't. I have obligations in this world. I can not leave, this world needs me. I know you understand, though it hurts, you know it's the truth." Sokkia replied. "Don't worry, Tai, you'll find love again someday."  
  
"You're right. If this world needs you, you should stay here." Tai replied solemnly.  
  
"If you like you can come with us to Felon." Sokkia offered.  
  
"How are you going to get there?" Tai asked her.  
  
"Whaemon owes me a trip to Felon." Sokkia said with a laugh.  
  
"How long will it take?" He asked her  
  
"About ten days." She replied.  
  
"Let's go then. We have a two week school vacation starting Monday, and Mimi is flying out tomorrow morning. If we leave then, Mimi can come, too." Tai said enthusiastically.   
  
"Right. I guess I'm gonna spend one last night in the real world, then." She said with a smile. They all went back to the real world. Sokkia spent the night at Tai's place. Early the next morning, before she left for the Digiworld for the last time, she sent her father an e-mail that read as follows;

Don't bother looking for me, you'll never find me.  
I've run away from home, and your fists.  
I hope to never see you again.  
I also hope you learn your lesson someday.  
I wish I could say I love you and would miss you, but then I'd be lying.  
So goodbye, father. I will not be yours to torment any longer.  
Sokkia. 

  
Then they left on their ten day journey to Felon.  
  
  



	20. Mother

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 19: Mother

When they arrived at Felon after ten long days of travel by Whaemon, they walked to the nearest village. When they got near to the outskirts, they came across some young Digimon playing in the dirt.  
  
"Hello, there." Sokkia said to the young Digimon as she squatted down beside them. They looked up at her, then at her Kahn and bowed to her.  
  
"Good morning, Your Majesty." They all said at the same time.  
  
"My, you are certainly polite." She commented. "Could you please tell me the name of the village over here?"  
  
"The village is called Soma. It is very small." One of the Digimon said as they all still bowed.  
  
"You don't need to bow to me. I treat everyone as an equal." Sokkia said to them.  
  
"Really?" Another one of them asked, lifting his head.  
  
"Really." She said with a smile. All the young Digimon lifted their heads to look at her. They smiled warmly at her. "That's the kind of spirit I like to see. Kind and honest. You are very nice, thank you for your help." Sokkia said as she stood up.  
  
"You're nice. I like you." One of the smaller ones said.  
  
"Why, thank you, little one. That's very kind of you." Sokkia said. They turned and headed toward the small village. Sokkia looked back and saw them once again playing in the dirt. She slipped her Kahn under her sweater so no one else would see her as the Queen, only as a traveler.  
  
They arrived in the small village and took a look around. A few Digimon came up to Pupmon to say hi, then went about their daily work.  
  
"Is this your home town, Pupmon?" Sokkia asked him.  
  
"Yes, I grew up here when I was freshly hatched." He replied. A rather large cheetah like Digimon came up to Pupmon.  
  
"Who did you bring to the village?" The Digimon asked Pupmon.  
  
"Her name is Sokkia. I'm her guardian." Pupmon replied.  
  
"I thought you were sent to protect the Mystic Kahn Queen." It replied  
  
"I was." Pupmon said. The other Digimon's eyes went wide. It quickly bowed.  
  
"I am so sorry, Your Majesty. I was not aware it was you, please forgive me." The Digimon said to Sokkia.  
  
"You needn't bow. Besides, how were you supposed to know I'm the Queen? I have my Kahn hidden under my shirt." Sokkia replied.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." The Digimon said as he stood up, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Pumamon."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Pumamon." Sokkia replied. "You can call me by my name, Sokkia."  
  
"Yes, Queen Sokkia." Pumamon replied.  
  
"Not Queen Sokkia, just Sokkia." She said. "Now, can you direct me to wherever I am supposed to go to fulfill that prophecy?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes, I'll take you there in my wagon." Pumamon replied. He led them to an old fashioned wagon being pulled by an Ogremon.  
  
"Ogremon? How'd you get all the way over here?" Sokkia asked the Digimon.  
  
"Sokkia? Oh, I floated over in a crate. I got lost in the ocean and ended up here. Now I pull this cart for Pumamon in exchange for a place to live and food to eat." Ogremon replied.  
  
"I see, so you got a job. That's very good, now maybe you and Leomon can stop fighting so much." Sokkia said to him.  
  
"I doubt that." Joe said. "I remember back when I was in the Digiworld for the first time they fought at every opportunity. Even when Ogremon had a broken arm."  
  
"Well, we had better get going." Pumamon said as he jumped into the wagon after the last of the group had gotten in. With that Ogremon began pulling the wagon out of the lot it was parked in.  
  
"Where to, boss?" Ogremon asked Pumamon.  
  
"The Royal Palace." Pumamon replied.  
  
"Why are they going to the Palace?" Ogremon asked.  
  
"Because Sokkia is the Mystic Kahn Queen." Pumamon replied.  
  
"What?!" Ogremon yelled in surprise. Then he took off full speed for the Palace.  
  
An hour later they began going around a lake.  
  
"Excuse me, Pumamon, but could we stop here a few moments? Ogremon looks as thought he is about to collapse." Sokkia asked the driver of the wagon.  
  
"But of course, Your Majesty." Pumamon said to Sokkia, then to Ogremon, "Stop here for a rest, Ogremon. You've been working harder than usual, lets take a rest early." Ogremon stopped gently and set the cart down to go to the lake for a drink. After a few minuets of rest, they set off again, this time at a slower pace.  
  
After another hour and a half, they stopped in front of a beautiful palace.  
  
"That is one big house." Sokkia said in astonishment.  
  
"This is just the guard house, Your Majesty. It's where the servants and guards sleep." Pumamon said with a laugh.  
  
"Then the Palace must be as big as a skyscraper." Sokkia said. Pumamon looked at her curiously.  
  
"What is a skyscraper?" He asked her. Mimi answered for her.  
  
"It's a large building that is so tall it actually touches clouds." Mimi told him. Pumamon stepped off of the wagon and up to the guard house. He spoke with a guard for a moment, then a guard came up to her.  
  
"Excuse me, could you please verify that you are royalty?" The guard asked Sokkia kindly.  
  
"No problem." Sokkia replied. She pulled her Kahn from under her shirt to show the guard. Pupmon also stepped forward, making sure the guard saw him.  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty. You may enter." The guard said as he opened the gate blocking their path.  
  
"You're welcome." Sokkia said with a smile as they rode through the gate. They drove up to a much larger building with flowers out front. It was simple and plain, the was Sokkia liked things. They all got off the wagon and walked up the small flight of steps. Sokkia looked down at Pupmon for assurance, then she knocked on the door. A moment later a man opened the door and ushered them in. Sokkia looked around as she was led to a large room at the end of a long hallway. One of the paintings on the wall made Sokkia gasp in surprise. She walked up to it as the man leading them down the hall stopped to wait for her. Sokkia got a scowl on her face.  
  
"Pupmon, who is this?" Sokkia asked the Digimon.  
  
"That is our last Queen. She is very ill and near death. Her husband, the King died a week before I was sent to you." Pupmon said.  
  
"I, I want to see her." Sokkia said.  
  
"Why is that, Sokkia?" He asked her as she broke out in tears.  
  
"That's my, my mother. My birth mother." She replied in tears.  
  
"What?" Ken asked, "You mean, that's our mother?" He asked her. She nodded as she continued to cry. She walked along the hall as the servant led them on. When they entered the throne room, Sokkia saw her mother sitting in a throne, coughing.  
  
"Mother?" Sokkia called out to her. Her mother looked at her.  
  
"Sokkia? Is that you?" She asked. Sokkia smiled at her mother.  
  
"Yes, mother, and Ken's here, too." Sokkia replied as she walked up to her mother who was now standing, and gave her a hug. "Oh, mommy, I thought you died in that car accident. You were so limp, I remember seeing you in the front seat." Sokkia said as she cried in her mother's arms.  
  
"I faked my death, sweetheart. We couldn't bring you here with us, and we didn't want you to think we abandoned you." Her mother said to her as she comforted her. "We got out of the car when you went to get help. That's why they never found our bodies."  
  
"They never told me they didn't find your bodies." Sokkia said.  
  
"They never even told me I was adopted." Ken said. Sokkia looked at her younger brother.  
  
"Ken, this is our mother, Sokkia Kita." Sokkia told her younger brother. Ken stepped up to her, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Mother, it is good to meet you." Ken said as he shook her hand. Then he wrapped his arms around her as Sokkia had. She gently hugged them both. Kari took a picture of them hugging. Queen Sokkia let go and sat back down on her throne. Sokkia sat at her feet along with her brother like she would when she was little and her mother was going to read her a story.  
  
"I understand one of you has come to take over the throne when I pass on." Queen Sokkia said.  
  
"Yes, mother." Sokkia replied. "That would be me." Sokkia pulled her Kahn out of her shirt and showed her mother. Queen Sokkia smiled at her daughter and son.  
  
"Rule fairly, and always remember, a negative action..." Queen Sokkia began.  
  
"Results in a negative reaction." Sokkia finished for her mother.  
  
"That's right. You still remember." Queen Sokkia said kindly.  
  
"I love you. Both of you," Queen Sokkia said to her two children, "But I must go now. It is time for you to take the throne, Sokkia." Queen Sokkia said kindly, then she slowly closed her eyes in death.  
  
"No!" Sokkia cried out as she burst out in tears. "This time it's real." She whispered. "Goodbye, mother." She then said aloud. Ken cried as Queen Sokkia slowly disappeared, being deleted.


	21. Coronation

Digimon: Death of Akume

Chapter 20: Coronation

When Queen Sokkia had completely disappeared, Sokkia noticed there was a line of men on either side of the room. One of the men from each line stepped up to Sokkia as Pupmon came to stand beside her.  
  
"You are the Mystic Kahn Queen, correct?" One of the men asked her  
  
"Yes, that is correct." Sokkia replied, tensing slightly.  
  
"It is time for your coronation, Your Majesty." The other man said to her.  
  
"Well, then let's go." She said kindly. The two men led the group outside to a town square like area. They brought Sokkia and Pupmon onto the platform in the center of the area. One of the men walked up to a microphone and spoke.  
  
"Citizens of Felon, it is my greatest regret to inform you that your beloved Queen, Sokkia Kita, has died. Now it is time for the coronation of the new Queen. Sokkia Tachikawa, daughter of Sokkia Kita, is the Mystic Kahn Queen, and thus, our new ruler. Now we shall crown her to Queen." The man finished up his speech. The two men brought Sokkia up to a microphone and brought a crown out of a box. The other man began the coronation speech.  
  
"Sokkia Tachikawa of earth, do you accept this crown to become Queen of all Felon?" He asked her. Into the microphone Sokkia said her reply.  
  
"Yes." She said, and they placed the crown from the box on her head. It was very heavy and she nearly fell because it put her off balance.  
  
"You may give a speech, if you wish." One of the men said to her.  
  
"I would prefer to answer questions from the people, that way they know what they want to know, not what I want them to know." She said, then in the crowd a few hands raised. Sokkia pointed to one of the Digimon in the back.  
  
"Would you ever surrender us to Sonta?" It asked.  
  
"That is a very good question. The answer is yes. If it came down to surrendering Felon or having the entire country destroyed, I would surrender Felon to them in order to keep the people from being harmed." Sokkia replied. Pupmon looked up at her.  
  
"Good answer." He said. Sokkia smiled down at him. Then she picked someone else from the crowd.  
  
"Under what circumstances would you declare war?" The next one asked.  
  
"I would declare war when another country is invading this one, or when war is declared upon us first. For your security, there will always be a small army on call, should the need arise." Sokkia said, then she picked a young Digimon in the front of the crowd.  
  
"If there was a war, where would you be on the battlefield?" The young one asked her.  
  
"I would be at the front of the army with Wolfdramon. The way I see it, if you want to be a good ruler, don't ask those under you to do something you would not be willing to do yourself." Sokkia replied.  
  
"Who is Wolfdramon?" The same young Digimon asked her.  
  
"Wolfdramon is the Digimon Pupmon can ArmorDigivolve to." Sokkia replied. The questions continued for a while. Soon no one had any questions left and Sokkia stepped off the platform. She joined the rest of the Digidestined where they were standing.  
  
"So, I guess you'll need to go back pretty soon." Sokkia said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, but we still have a couple of days before vacation's over. We could stay for a little while, help you get settled in and stuff." Tai said as he wrapped her in a hug. She welcomed the embrace, knowing she would not see him again for a long time once he left.  
  
"Your Majesty, would you like me to show you around the castle?" One of the men asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be very nice, thank you." Sokkia replied and they all followed him inside. He took them on a tour around the castle. He showed them the bedrooms where they all could stay if they wanted to.  
  
"These are very nice rooms. Which one is mine?" Sokkia asked him. He laughed at her.  
  
"These are not for you! These are guest quarters. Your bedroom is at the front of the hall." He told her.  
  
"Oh." She replied simply. He led her to the doorway of her room. She opened the door and looked inside. "Wow! This is huge! You could fit twenty beds in here!" Sokkia said in awe. Then they went to the dining room. There was a long table with a pair of chandeliers above it. Then they went to the throne room where Queen Sokkia Kita had died earlier. This was where Sokkia would spend most of her days, sitting there and talking out problems with her people who came to her for guidance.  
  
The two days passed quickly, and before they knew it, it was time to leave. The Digidestined said their good byes and left for the real world. Somehow the Digimon weren't transported with them, and the gate closed before they could return.  
  
"I guess that means you'll be staying here." Sokkia said with a smile. The next day, Gabumon and Agumon decided to go live in a small town near the edge of the continent. They left that day and stayed in contact with an e-mail every so often. The rest of the Digimon stayed with Sokkia in her palace.  
  
***  
  
It had been a year since Agumon and Gabumon had left the Palace. That night Sokkia was in her bed, sleeping, when the most terrifying dream came to her. It was from two years ago, she was at home again, being beaten by her father. She woke up with a start.  
  
"It was just a dream." Sokkia whispered to herself for comfort. "Just a dream." She went back to sleep.


End file.
